


Мстительницы

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Спецквест 2019 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Gen, Open to Interpretation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: — Риск велик, — подтвердила Хилл, в задумчивости покачивая в пальцах лазерную указку. — Насколько велик — мы поняли не сразу. Но у нас был запасной план. На каждый камень — человек, чьи способности могут соперничать с основным свойством камня. Женщина. Мстительница. Потому что в этот раз мы не только предотвращаем, но и мстим.





	Мстительницы

_Homo sum, humani nihil a me alienum puto_   


**Пролог**

Наташа была уверена, что первой подбежала к поврежденной перчатке.

Она присела рядом, обмотала руку курткой и перевернула горячий металл. 

Пять камней сияли незамутненной чистотой, переливались яркими цветами, и только от шестого — зелёного — остался пустой паз.

Когда Танос опустил руку и начал развеиваться по ветру, она сначала не поверила. 

Мог ли он не учесть, что великая случайность отнесет его к той половине вселенной, которая должна исчезнуть?

Потом Наташа посмотрела на свои ботинки, непроизвольно коснулась лица. 

Нет, сегодня разваливаться она не собиралась, но когда обернулась, пеплом рассыпался Клинт, за ним Стив, а Брюса она даже не успела увидеть. 

Секира Тора выпала в траву. 

Над полем прокатился горестный вопль вакандиек, вокруг которых в небо возносились серые хлопья.

Над изуродованным телом Вижна тоже поднялся дымок, и Наташа обеспокоенно всмотрелась в лесные заросли.

Ванда внезапно, мгновенно и без малейшей возможности отследить ее движения, оказалась у Наташи за спиной и слишком сильно сжала плечо.

Она тоже смотрела в пустой зев перчатки и, должно быть, думала, что возможность повернуть всё это вспять дразнит их.

Наташа с трудом расцепила ее пальцы — теперь на плече останется синяк, — достала телефон и набрала номер Фьюри.

Она уговаривала себя не надеяться, но не надеяться не получалось.

После долгого ожидания в трубке раздался голос:

— Это Хилл. Его больше нет.

— Выжили только женщины? — невесело спросила Наташа и откашлялась. Вместе с пеплом в ее голос хрипом и клокотанием просочилась паника.

Хилл помолчала, подбирая слова, но поняла самое главное:

— Перчатка у вас, Романофф? 

— Она безнадежно повреждена. И к тому же в ней не хватает одного Камня.

— Какого именно?

Ванда опустилась рядом на траву.

— Камня Времени, — подсказала она.

— Камня Времени, — повторила Наташа.

Хилл снова помолчала. С ее стороны трубки надрывались машинные сигнализации.

— Привезите ее в штаб Мстителей. И… вдруг кто-то выжил... трубите общий сбор!

**1.Романофф**

Наташа Романофф проснулась, тяжело дыша в душном номере непальского отеля.

Шел четвертый час утра, и за окном тявкала старая собака. 

Последние пять лет на Земле петухи молчали.

Наташа отдернула занавеску и прислушалась: за тонкой стеной, отделявшей ее от Ванды, было тихо.

Год две тысячи двадцать третий оказался богатым на дурные сны.

Чаще прочих приходил тот, где они с Клинтом пытались раздобыть Камень Души. 

Это задание даже во сне было наполнено злой иронией.

В нем Наташа ощущала нечто жестокое и древнее: хочешь заполучить крайне ценный артефакт — принеси ему в жертву того, кого любишь.

Камень Души казался ей живым и алчным чудовищем, пожирающим чужие жизни.

...Должно быть, сказывалась та история с Пеппер Поттс.

Чаще всего во снах Наташа сбрасывала Клинта со скалы, но бывали и такие видения, где он пытался удержать ее, зависшую над пропастью, и в конце концов разжимал пальцы. Она смотрела ему в глаза и понимала, что он сделал этот выбор — он ее убил.

Возможно, за это она и любила его, а он любил ее: не задумываясь, они могли умереть друг за друга, но если бы возникла воистину вселенская необходимость…

Ей было бы очень жаль Лору и детей, но она бы убила его.

Ему было бы тяжело рассказать обо всем Брюсу, но он бы убил ее.

Тогда, во снах, она летела спиной вперёд, сжимаясь от страха и уже предчувствовала, как врезается в острые камни, но просыпалась.

Наташа задернула занавеску и отрезала полотно света, струящегося ей под ноги.

Она вставила карту в смартфон и открыла голографический проектор, пролистала папки досье.

Небула. «Дочь» Таноса. Киборг. Усовершенствована Таносом лично. Контрабандистка и наемная убийца. После Щелчка отправилась в отдаленные части Галактики в сопровождении Мантис, антропоморфного инсектикоида с псионическими способностями.

На планете Ц (местное название) в системе Кеплер-452 даже сформировался культ Мантис как Всечувствующей Девы, Дарующей утешение. Небула тоже стала частью культа, как другая, воинственная ипостась божества, связанная с Местью и Гневом.

Наташа бегло прошлась по этой странице.

После Щелчка многим потребовалось утешение, а гнев и жажда мести раздирали цивилизации изнутри.

Самое интересное было не это.

Три месяца назад Кэрол Денверс, она же капитан Марвел, прибыла на Ц, не подозревая о существовании Небулы или Мантис, и по счастливой случайности обронила слово «Танос» в центральном космопорте. У нее было своё независимое расследование, известное Наташе лишь в общих чертах. 

Наташа видела Кэрол Денверс пару раз — на видеозаписях середины 90-х, и та не произвела на неё впечатления. 

Блондинка. Стоит в сторонке. Не любит разговоры. 

Никогда не улыбается. 

Путешествует сквозь космос на высоких скоростях — но об этом лишь письменные и аудиосведения. 

По этим самым сведениям, Кэрол Денверс изучала последствия Щелчка в каждом уголке Вселенной, до которого могла добраться. 

Везде, где существовала жизнь, Щелчок уничтожил ее половину, но всякий раз выяснялось, что выбор этой жертвенной половины подчиняется некоему принципу — и в каждой звёздной системе он был уникален.

Кэрол Денверс пыталась выяснить, адаптируются ли экосистемы и цивилизации к этой «чистке» или медленно агонизируют.

Небула услышала слово «Танос», а Мантис услышала слово «Земля».

Их оказалось достаточно, чтобы попросить Кэрол Денверс забрать их с собой.

Дальше досье было напичкано аудиозаписями перелета, которые автоматически сохранял их корабль.

Наташа ещё раз подошла к стене, пытаясь уловить, проснулась Ванда или нет, а может быть, Наташа упустила этот момент — снова упустила, и Ванда украдкой выбралась в Камар-тадж, о чем, конечно, не удосужилась ей сообщить.

Вчера они неожиданно заговорили о доверии. Обиняками и намеками, чтобы в случае чего можно было отступить и сделать вид, что это обычная нервная трепотня, издержки переездов и постоянной совместной работы.

Ванда сказала: «Я обо всем тебе говорю, ты просто не помнишь».

Наташа решила, что это очередная шутка в ее стиле, уход от неприятной темы.

— Aga, — по-русски возразила Наташа невидимой Ванде в своем отельном одиночестве, — pryamo-taki vsyo!

Тишина за стеной, разумеется, ничего ей не ответила. 

Тишина, которую обычно называют мертвой. 

В номере Ванды не было часов. Каждый раз, когда они перелетали в следующую часть планеты с очередным заданием, она принципиально снимала их со стен или столиков и отдавала портье. Иногда за это приходилось доплачивать.

Наташа не приставала к ней с расспросами, просто принимала как должное: есть Ванда и есть ее сложные отношения со временем, похожие то ли на борьбу, то ли на месть.

В конце концов у Клинта, когда они работали вместе, тоже были свои маленькие странности.

Он давал имена своим стрелам. У него была счастливая стрела — бронебойная, способная протаранить верхние слои обшивки истребителя и плотно засесть в сердцевине. 

Он назвал ее Нат.

Наташа вернулась к досье.

Аудиозаписи как раз подгрузились.

Выдавая это задание, Хилл обратила внимание именно на них. Четвертая запись, пятнадцатая минута. Гиперперелет выбросил корабль Денверс в опасной близости от двойной звёзды. У звездолёта оторвало один отсек с топливом — ох уж эти конструкции с вынесением топливных отсеков в отдельную надстройку к корпусу.   
Красный гигант в этой паре звёзд чудом не поглотил корабль, но спустя несколько мгновений, наполненных криком Небулы и шелестящим бормотанием Мантис, их выбросило в гиперпространственный коридор, направило к Проксиме Центавра, а уж оттуда до Земли рукой подать.

Напротив координат двойной системы светилась пометка Хилл: «не существует». 

Тут же обнаружилась свежая карточка из галактической картотеки: в указанных координатах всё-таки находился небесный объект.

Пульсар.

Наташа закрыла голографическое досье и несколько секунд сидела в темноте и тишине.

Затем в ее уединение всё же втиснулось тиканье часов, намекающее, что неплохо бы выйти на улицы Камар-таджа и поискать след Небулы.

Мантис Ванда возьмёт на себя.

Наташа запихнула смартфон в кейс и набрала код.

Звуки утренней возни на улице будто шептали: поторапливайся.

Она поторапливалась. 

Не стала прибегать к маскировке.

Они уже сталкивались с Небулой.

Небула любит рисковать и знает, что Хилл отправила за ними двух агентов.

Судя по истории с Пеппер Поттс, Небула падка на любую информацию о Камнях Бесконечности.

В конце концов, Небула считает, что контролирует любую ситуацию.

Наташа ставила на то, что Небула найдет ее первой.

**2\. Максимофф**

Ванда выскользнула из отеля перед рассветом, завернувшись в невзрачную накидку.

Мантис никуда не денется, а задание Ванда выполнит в срок, если у нее все получится и его вообще потребуется выполнять.

Город пробуждался медленно, потягивался после сна, подбирал длинные ночные тени, как сползшее одеяло.

Уличные торговки раскладывали товар, в их коротких приветствиях, скрипе тележек и трезвоне мелких колокольчиков над прилавками зарождалась дневная суета.  
Мимо Ванды прогнали двух груженых ослиц, и наконец, после отсчитанного поворота, она достигла нужного крыльца.

Вынула из потайного кармана Камень, мигнувший ей зелёным бликом, привычно провела по нему рукой. Ощутила, как нырнула в толщу времени и нужно только выбрать подходящий поток.

Казалось, Камень сам помогал ей, потому что желал ей помочь или услужить. Или у него были собственные планы, совпадающие с планами Ванды.

Вокруг ладони развернулся сияющий циферблат, отсчитывая годы.

Однажды у Ванды все получится. Может быть, не с этой попытки, может быть, со следующей. Бесконечность у нее в плену.

Окружающий мир закрутился воронкой и позволил ей вынырнуть из временного потока, но, казалось, совсем не изменился.

Ванда постучала.

За дверью никто не ответил, и она толкнула ее — а вдруг?

И дверь оказалась незаперта.

— Эй, — произнесла Ванда в полумраке. Голос увяз, будто ему подрезали эхо.  
Помещение скрадывало цвета, звуки и запахи, только из ближнего окна на порог падал солнечный луч, и в нем опалесцировали пылинки.

— Вы не меня ищете? — Свет постепенно прибавился — это всего лишь открыли пару окон — и осветил замысловатые узоры на полу.

_Так вот у кого обучался Стрейндж…_

Тонкокостное, почти невесомое существо — вроде женщина, но может быть, и нет — бесшумно выплыло навстречу Ванде, едва касаясь земли длинными одеждами.  
Казалось, оно лишено любой определенности, всеобъемлющее, вневозрастное и... древнее?

— Возможно, — сказала Ванда. — Я ищу человека, который расскажет мне о глазе Агамотто. Я слышала, что искать необходимо именно здесь.

— А, — улыбнулась воздушная женщина — слух не подвёл Ванду, в отличие от зрения. — О том, который у вас в кармане, или о том, который хранится в этом доме?

— А есть разница?

Женщина приблизилась. У нее было острое лицо, бледностью напоминавшее об альбинизме. Его черты тут же забывались, стоило лишь отвернуться.  
Ванда попыталась увидеть, о каких вселенских секретах способно думать это необычное существо, прочны ли границы на защите его разума.

Существо хотело чашечку чая.

— Разница, разумеется, есть, — сказала женщина. — Примерно, как между вами до этого путешествия во времени и после. Люди обычно называют это опытом. Вы, наверно, хотите знать, как же управлять этим опытом?

— И что, у вас есть опыт управления этим опытом?

Женщина рассмеялась, заразительно и открыто.

Ванда не хотела улыбаться в ответ, но улыбнулась.

— Если вы будете придирчиво подходить к каждому моему слову, у нас выйдет интересная дискуссия, но боюсь, она ничем вам не поможет.

— Простите. — Ванда опустилась в одно из бамбуковых кресел, которые будто сами по себе возникли в комнате, как только в ней прибавилось света. — Это привычка.

— Я знаю, — просто сказала женщина и между ними появился столик с двумя чашечками и приземистым глиняным чайником. Из носика поднимался пар. — Вы не доверяете ничему, кроме магии, а магия не всегда вас слушается. Это совершенно нормально, ведь у вас с ней не договор по найму, это такая же часть вашего организма, как глаз, рука или поджелудочная железа. Но вы же пришли сюда не учиться у меня жить с вашим недоверием?

— Я точно пришла сюда не учиться. — Привычный азарт Ванды — получу своё или нет? — медленно затухал, а запах чая окутывал уютом и покоем. На вкус он тоже оказался чрезвычайно приятен. — Я хочу лишь понять, почему у меня не получается.

Женщина внимательно всмотрелась в ее глаза.

Ванда осознала, что впервые смотрит в упор на другую ведьму — человека, который способен прикасаться к тем же измерениям, что и она сама.

— Вы неоднократно пытались перекроить ткань времени в разных местах этого мира. Не дать умереть вашему брату, затем — существу, которое любили. Вы пытались отобрать предмет, полный необычайного могущества, у опасного преступника. Вы немного подыгрываете себе с теми, кто вам сейчас очень дорог. У вас многое получается легко и изобретательно. Особенно — влиять на вероятности. 

— История при этом не меняется, — возразила Ванда.

— Такова уж история, — женщина допила чай, и в ее лице появилось немного благодушия. Ей нечего было больше хотеть, и Ванда испугалась, потому что это казалось невозможным. — Вы — такая же часть истории, как рука — часть вашего организма. Я ещё не видела, чтобы рука, даже очень тренированная — сделала человека, которому принадлежит, другим. 

— Но кое-что всё-таки изменялось! 

— Кое-что, но не основной массив событий, который вы хотели поменять, не так ли? Зато качественно меняетесь вы.

Ванда отставила чашку на край стола, и та вскоре скрылась в тени, после нее остался только пустой уголок.

— Ну, раз вы так хорошо разбираетесь в моем прошлом, значит, понимаете, что качественные изменения — вовсе не то, чего я хочу. Может быть, вы ещё и подскажете, что с ними делать?

— Очевидно, — женщина поднялась, расправляя длинные одежды, — проживать свою жизнь так, как сочтёте нужным. Жить дальше, двигаться по линии времени вперёд, а не назад. Вы прекрасно управляетесь с глазом Агамотто, но поменять прошлое — не в наших силах.

Ванда тоже встала и с сожалением оставила кресло в подвижном полумраке.

— А что, если... — начала она, но женщина покачала головой.

— Даже не думайте об этом. Сейчас в этом месте действительно находятся два одинаковых Камня, вернее, один и тот же, но с разностью в опыте. Если вы думаете, что их способности суммируются и пропорционально возрастают, вы ошибаетесь.

— И что же будет, если я решу проверить?

Женщина посмотрела на Ванду укоризненно, как на вероломную и наивную воришку, забравшуюся в хранилище капканов.

— Во-первых, две ипостаси, встретившись в одной точке пространства и времени, будут стремиться уничтожить друг друга. Но сущности, что вы зовете Камнями Бесконечности, составляют основы этой вселенной. И они застрянут в вечном противостоянии.   
Боюсь, человеческий мозг недостаточно совершенен, чтобы представить себе последствия. А во-вторых, я вам не позволю.

Ванда пожала плечами, достала свой Камень Времени и развернула циферблат.

У нее было множество попыток до, будет множество и после. Даже в это самое место она может вернуться ещё не раз и испробовать все возможные и запретные варианты.   
У нее в плену бесконечность.

— Ну что вы, — на прощание сказала древняя женщина из Камар-таджа, — это вы у бесконечности в плену.

**3\. Романофф**

— Если шевельнешься или закричишь, я прострелю тебе затылок, — предупредила Небула.

Дуло ее оружия неприятно упиралось в череп, напомнив Наташе о старой доброй игре в кошки-мышки с бывшими коллегами по советской разведке.

— Я воздержусь от риска, — согласилась она, и Небула опустила дуло, чтобы упереть его в плечо. — Что дальше? Вырвешь мне руку и не узнаешь, зачем я пришла?

Птица вспорхнула с крыши старого храма, где их пути пересеклись очень быстро, быстрее, чем Наташа рассчитывала, и обрушила на головы труху и пыль с перекрытий.

— Может быть, и вырву, — задумчиво сказала Небула, но оружие не убрала. — Давно хотела посмотреть, не отрастет ли у тебя новая. Вас на Земле совершенствуют с помощью интересных веществ. Меня приближали к идеалу не так увлекательно. Механистически, я бы сказала.

— Я знала парня... — Наташа медленно, стараясь не двигать плечом, повернула голову. Небула смотрела на нее не мигая, глаза у нее были темные и лишенные какого-либо выражения. — Я знала парня, которого совершенствовали как меня, но оторванная рука у него не отросла. Так что ты можешь увидеть, как я корчусь от болевого шока и кричу что попало. Или задать мне свои вопросы без лишнего насилия.

— Нас снова ищет Мария Хилл? — спросила Небула.

— Да.

— Мы снова должны послужить экспертами по Камням Бесконечности, спасти чью-то сверхважную по Земным меркам судьбу, а потом убраться восвояси и забыть, что вы присвоили себе перчатку?

— Не совсем, — Наташа выдержала паузу, — скорее, речь идёт о судьбе всей вселенной.

Небула отодвинулась назад, но с мушки ее не убрала, присела на каменный выступ в основании стены, где скрылась в тени колонны. 

Выгодное положение.

Наташа гадала, какое у нее здесь оружие, земное или инопланетное, как быстро она стреляет, а главное — чем. 

Одна профессиональная убийца против другой, сколько времени у нее на импровизацию?

— Рассказывай, — приказала Небула. 

— Найден способ отправиться назад во времени, — Наташа позволила себе повернуться к собеседнице, держа руки поднятыми. Ей был нужен зрительный контакт. — И Хилл требуются добровольцы, чтобы противостоять Таносу. До Щелчка. Она считает, что ты подходишь идеально.

Казалось, Небула не удивилась. Ни звуком, ни движением она ничего не выразила. Возможно, сочла, что Камень Времени вернули и вставили в перчатку. 

Про машину Ван Дайн ей расскажут на месте.

Наташа решила не вдаваться в подробности.

— А какова моя выгода? — Небула подалась вперёд в полосу света. — Я не смогу вернуть тех, кого Танос убил до Щелчка. Три месяца назад я слышала много, очень много слов от Марии Хилл о том, что после Таноса я как никто другой знаю Камни Бесконечности. Что я лучше всех знакома с Камнем Души. Что у меня с этим Камнем свои счёты.

— И у тебя были с ним счёты.

— Счёты у меня были с Таносом, — Небула нахмурила синий лоб с металлическими вставками на искусственной коже. Мимика ее была так жива и человечна, что Наташа непроизвольно моргнула. — Но он уничтожил себя сам и лишил меня последнего — мести! Три месяца назад Мария Хилл поманила меня призраком, но это оказалась не та месть. Знаешь, почему она выбрала меня?  
Думаешь, оттого, что я так хорошо знаю Камни? Ха! Потому что Камень Души, с которым нужно было справиться, пожирает чужие души. Он их вожделеет, манит и отбирает. А я механизм, агент Романофф. У меня души нет! Меня нельзя обмануть, я не могу поддаться иллюзиям.

Мотивы Хилл представлялись Наташе не такими уж коварными, но она молчала и слушала. Склонные к долгим беседам убийцы обычно проигрывали ей в терпении и тактике, поэтому она сосредоточилась на глубокой морщине у Небулы на лбу. 

— Я погрузилась в недра Камня Души, я привела вам назад вашу пленную Пеппер. Ей, кстати, было там просто чудесно. Камень Души создал вокруг неё идеальный мир — он это может, когда хочет заполучить новую душу. В этом идеальном мире царил покой, она управляла огромной системой защиты вашего народа. Старк был жив, у них была дочь. И я лишила ее всего этого, вытащила из недр иллюзий, как Мария Хилл меня просила. Но Камню... думаешь, ему было дело до этого события? Камню нельзя отомстить за то, что его купили ценой жизни моей сестры!

Наташа сделала мелкий шажок вперёд и всего на дюйм приопустила руки — предплечья нещадно затекли.

Небула, увлеченная воспоминаниями, не обратила внимания. 

Наташа вспомнила земные секты, в которых фанатичные вожди стремились создать иллюзию семьи. Все прихожане были Дети, Братья и Сёстры. 

В бой их вел Отец, калечил и мучил тоже Отец. 

Но она не слышала, чтобы прихожанки свергали власть самопровозглашенного родителя и принимались спасать друг друга.

Небула, запрограммированная служить и почитать, не должна была отходить от заданной программы, не должна была эмоционально и сбивчиво изливать душу, в существовании которой сомневалась.

Не должна была, но отходила и изливала.

Наташе казалось, что она видит как на ладони все её слабые места, и места эти вовсе не технические. 

— Мне кажется странным, — между прочим заметила Наташа, — что ты не замечаешь своей выгоды в нашем предложении. Камню Бесконечности нельзя отомстить, но Таносу — можно. 

Небула положила оружие на колено. Незнакомая модель и неизвестный калибр. Неизвестны скорость выстрела и возможные повреждения.

— Я подумаю, — наконец произнесла она. — Мантис вы тоже хотите привлечь к этой операции?

Наташа еле заметно выдохнула.

— У тебя есть особые условия для неё? Защита? Мы их рассмотрим.

— Нет, — Небула махнула оружием, предлагая Наташе опустить руки, и та с наслаждением размяла плечи и локти. — Я же механизм, ты забыла? Мне все равно. У меня больше нет души. У меня есть только жажда мести. И я не смогу уберечь Мантис, если она не захочет. Она… убедит меня и сделает по-своему. Как твоя напарница. Может быть, прямо сейчас она предлагает Мантис что-то интересное, а?

— Может быть, — уклончиво сказала Наташа. — У неё своё задание, а у меня своё. 

— Вот и у меня своя месть, а у Мантис — своя, — Небула усмехнулась. Зароненная в голову мысль ей определенно нравилась. — Но действовать мы будем вместе. Или бездействовать, если Мантис не согласится. Возможно, вы не прогадали со своим предложением. 

Наташа заставила себя улыбнуться в ответ и отразить выражение её лица. 

— У нас есть четыре билета до Нью-Йорка. Не что-то, а самолет, срочный спецрейс. Вылет завтра утром. 

— Значит, до завтра.

Небула встала. Бок о бок они направились к выходу из храма. Под ногами хрустели мелкие камни и щепа.

На выходе непальское солнце ослепило их, и Наташа замедлила шаг, чтобы случайно коснуться рукой одежды Небулы — мимолётно, но достаточно для установки микроскопического радара.

— Мне придется поверить тебе на слово, но, прошу, не подведи меня, — сказала она.

— Не дави на совесть, которой у меня нет. Я не слишком-то человечна для таких приемов, агент Романофф. Знай, внутри Камня Души я встретила Гамору. Она была так реальна… и иллюзорный Титан, который я видела перед глазами... Она просила вытащить ее оттуда. Вместо Пеппер. Или остаться с ней на прекрасном Титане, не знавшем Таноса. Но я бесчувственный механизм, и я не поддалась на провокацию. Я верю только в выгоду и рациональность. Я недостаточно человечна.

Наташа всмотрелась в черные глаза под тенью капюшона, который Небула натянула на голову. 

Казалось, она прочла в них просьбу, и ответить на нее было совсем не сложно.

— Достаточно, — сказала Наташа. — Достаточно человечна.

**4\. Максимофф**

Время вынесло Ванду в полдень.

Городские тени сжались, и каменные стены успели налиться жаром.

Дверь, за которой в прошлом осталась Древняя, в настоящем звенела призывным сигналом, как маяк, мигающий кораблям. 

Svyato mesto pusto ne bivayet, как говорит Наташа.

— И каждый раз даже искать не приходится, — рассмеялась Ванда, толкнула дверь снова.

Вместо темного помещения ей открылся внутренний дворик, обнесенный галереей.  
На цветном ковре у дальней стены сидела Мантис и была похожа на статую спящего Будды с двумя зеленоватыми рожками.

— Мантис знает, почему ты здесь.

Каждый раз эта фраза звучала вызывающе.

Мантис сидела с закрытыми глазами в квадрате солнечного света и считала себя хозяйкой положения.

Ванда поспешила заглянуть в ее сознание и увидела исследовательский интерес.   
Мантис всегда успевала проникнуть в ее мысли, пройтись по воспоминаниям и обгоняла любую оборону.

А Ванда всегда удивлялась, наблюдая себя со стороны в чужой голове.

Мантис видела ее воспоминания так, будто кто-то смонтировал документальный фильм из разрозненных моментов:

_Маленькая уязвимая Ванда рядом с Пьетро.   
Ванда не успевает его уберечь…_

_Ванда, жестокая и злая, слушает Альтрона.   
Ванда вырывает его сердце..._

_Ванда, заблудившаяся в своих страхах и обидах, и Вижн, похожий на ребенка, сильного не по годам. Познающий мир, нуждающийся в помощи и опеке.   
Ванда не успевает его уберечь…_

_Растерянная Ванда, когда Танос оборачивается и щелкает пальцами._

_Ванда в команде и Ванда, потерявшая всех.  
Ванда не успевает никого уберечь..._

_Ванда, знающая, чего хочет, — в каждом задании, в Нью-Йорке, в Новом Асгарде, в Непале…_

_Ванда в досаде, когда Танос вновь, и вновь, и вновь щелкает пальцами._

_Ванда, которая пытается убить его. Снова, снова и снова._

_Ванда в номере отеля рядом с Наташей, которая продолжает разговор о доверии, и апельсин на столике перед ними... _

— Хватит, — Ванда сглотнула подкативший к горлу ком и пересекла двор. — Обойдёмся без предисловий. Я думаю, ты уже откопала в моей голове, что я не первый раз прихожу тебя уговаривать, и каждый раз уговариваю. Ты согласишься полететь с нами в Нью-Йорк. Однажды ты смогла погрузить в транс Таноса и, возможно, это потребуется снова.

— Ты пришла за помощью, и Мантис хочет помочь вам, — Мантис открыла большие пытливые глаза. — В мире много страдания, и Мантис понимает, что одной ей не хватит сил, чтобы его преодолеть. Мантис понимает, какие события ты много раз пыталась изменить. Но Мантис не понимает, для чего ты переживаешь этот день заново, снова и снова.

— Я переживала много разных дней заново, и до этого дня и после, — устало ответила Ванда, рассматривая оранжевые полосы на коврике для медитации. — Этот — такой же, как и все.

— Нет, — Мантис похлопала ладонью по ткани рядом с собой. — Не обманывай себя.

Ванда присела рядом и проследила за её взглядом в другой конец двора, где над тяжёлой дверью был схематично изображён глаз Агамотто.

Камень Времени в месте, где время не имеет значения.

— Здесь спокойно, правда? — спросила Ванда. — Последний рубеж, за которым начинается неизвестность. И мы, может быть, победим, а может быть, проиграем. Я перепробовала все способы изменить прошлое, но мне нравится возвращаться в этот день, потому что это как будто возвращение домой. Как будто у меня есть своё место.

— Спасибо за правду, — сказала Мантис. — Мы полетим с вами. А сейчас оставь Мантис. К ней придут другие люди — которые не находят себе места.

Ванда оставила её в той же медитативной неподвижности. 

Умение Мантис принимать всё как должное, не попытавшись разобрать его на составные части и сделать по-своему, будило в ней раздражение. 

Вот кто не стал бы искать заветную точку на линии времени — такую, из которой можно управлять событиями.   
Ванда годами пыталась нащупать эту развилку, с которой Мстители начали двигаться к проигрышу, и всё, что ей довелось узнать — что её усилия бесполезны, а время — всевластно.

Но принимать все как должное она не станет. Этому не бывать.

Ванда вернулась в отель кружным путём, прошлась по городской стене над крутым горным обрывом и с жадностью посмотрела вниз, запоминая каждую деталь.

Жительницы, словно маленькие разноцветные муравьи, копошились вдоль дороги, у реки и среди лепнины домиков.

В этом обособленном мире ничего не изменилось после Щелчка. Казалось, женщины не заметили, что из мира исчезли все особи мужского пола, и смиренно продолжали муравьиную жизнь, не удивляясь прошлому, не беспокоясь о будущем, и занимались хлопотами дня сегодняшнего.

В комнате отеля стояла дневная духота.

Ванда досчитала до десяти, и раздался знакомый стук в дверь.

— Не хочешь рассказать, где была? — передразнила она, а потом щелкнула замком.

— Не хочешь рассказать, где была? — оттесняя ее вглубь комнаты, спросила Наташа.

Рабочий костюм она сменила на белую рубашку, лёгкий запах шампуня сообщал, что она успела принять душ, пока дожидалась возвращения Ванды. Расслабленность говорила о том, что Небула нашлась легко и дала себя уговорить без особых усилий.  
В руках ее был пакет апельсинов.

Рыжая прядь упала Наташе на лоб, и Ванда потянулась ее убрать.

— Хочу и расскажу, — сказала Ванда, — если ты обещаешь не сообщать мои слова Хилл в ту же секунду. То, что я тебе расскажу, требует деликатности.

Наташа прошлась по комнате и задернула занавески на окнах, как будто за ними наблюдали. С темнотой пришло немного прохлады и ощущение интимности.

Ванда, даже закрыв глаза и заткнув уши, могла сказать, в какой точке комнаты сейчас находится Наташа, и воспоминания об этом дне, многократно пережитом ранее, были ни при чем.

Казалось, ее ведёт внутренний компас.

А потом Наташа включила тусклый светильник у кровати.

— Ты любишь апельсины? — спросила она, выкладывая кулёк с фруктами на низкий столик. — Здесь все кругом оранжевое, даже еда.

— Мой самый любимый фрукт, — с нескрываемой иронией ответила Ванда. Она знала, что Наташу насторожит этот тон, знала, что она пока не понимает, откуда он взялся, но соблазн подразнить был слишком силен. — Мне кажется, за последнее время я их съела несколько фунтов. Но я вижу, тебе самой не терпится мне что-то поведать. Я вся внимание.

— Кэрол Денверс.

— Кэрол Денверс?

Это было что-то новенькое в этом дне, как будто время передумало и пересдало карты. Ванда подосадовала, что в их разговор втиснулась посторонняя женщина.

— Хилл передала нам досье на каждую потенциальную Мстительницу, — Наташа боком уселась на кровать и надрезала сочную кожуру апельсина. За этим процессом Ванда наблюдала не раз. Сейчас кожура раскроется крестообразно, покажется мякоть, и будет время самой обнажить правду, если разговор не уйдет в другую сторону. — Если ты не изучала документы — а ты, нахальная девчонка, никогда их не изучаешь — то знай, что Кэрол Денверс каким-то образом ухитрилась ускорить эволюцию целой звезды, пока перемещала наших подопечных из глубокого космоса в космос поближе. Должно было высвободиться огромное количество энергии, но признаков высвобождения никто не заметил. Хилл, очевидно, заинтересована этим обстоятельством, но Денверс мы почему-то не вербуем. Почему?

Ванда растянулась на покрывале, подложив руку под голову. С этой точки обзора силуэт Наташи был особенно выразителен. 

Ванде вдруг стало скучно от череды интриг, развитие которых они постоянно подталкивали.

— Может, Хилл тоже нахальная девчонка, — сказала она, — и ее действия вовсе не должны быть тебе очевидны. После исчезновения Фьюри она тянет на себе две роли: управлять и выполнять. Чтобы управлять, приходится недоговаривать и вводить в заблуждение. Ей ведь это нравится, а ты по инерции продолжаешь ей доверять. 

— На свете осталось не так много людей, которым я готова доверять, — Наташа положила дольку апельсина в рот, вторую протянула Ванде. — Что бы им ни нравилось. В жизни мне приходилось и недоговаривать, и вводить в заблуждение, и откровенно лгать. Мне кажется, тут что-то другое. Хилл собирает отряд Мстительниц по определенной схеме. И, возможно, она опасается Денверс?

— Возможно, — Ванда отбросила вечернюю расслабленность и открыла потайной карман, но камень времени до поры крепко зажала в ладони, чтобы не пробивался даже лучик зелёного света. — Хилл хочет собрать отряд, способный убить Таноса до Щелчка, но как она это сделает? Даст достойным по Камню Бесконечности, и мы все станем живой перчаткой?

Наташа посмотрела на нее со знакомым подозрением в глазах.

— Не удивляйся, — примиряюще сказала Ванда и показала ей ладонь с мерцающим в темноте Камнем Времени. — Ты сама высказывала это предположение, просто не помнишь. Но, во-первых, у Хилл все равно не хватает одного Камня, а во-вторых, я не представляю, как, переместившись в прошлое, успеть убить Таноса. Я пробовала много раз, Natash, у меня не получилось.

Наташа не стала прикасаться к Камню, не сдвинулась в своей позе даже на дюйм, и Ванда замерла, боясь сделать вдох.

Каждый раз она успевала подумать, а вдруг Наташа выкинет нечто неожиданное? — но в Наташиной голове привычным образом складывался пазл из всех странностей за последние пять лет на службе у Хилл.

За все то время, что они работали вместе. 

Перемещались по Америке во времена транспортного кризиса, плавали в Венесуэлу во время политических переговоров между странами панамериканского альянса, помогали усмирять беспорядки и добывали информацию.

Ванде нравилось наблюдать за ходом Наташиной мысли. 

— Давно он у тебя? — наконец спросила Наташа. — Лет пять, не меньше? Если верить Ван Дайн, его излучение могло превратить тебя в нового зелёного монстра и... Я даже не знаю, что сказать.

— Скажи, что тебя впечатляет моя наглость, — предложила Ванда, разделяя пополам остаток апельсина. — Ты всегда это говоришь, просто не помнишь.

— Меня и впрямь впечатляет твоя наглость, — Наташа встала и воткнула нож в сердцевину второго фрукта. Оранжевый сок брызнул на рукав. — Чего ещё я не помню?

— Ты доешь апельсин и поцелуешь меня, — шепотом прибавила Ванда, встав за ней следом. — Как хотела в Новом Асгарде, и в Нью-Йорке, и, может быть, захочешь в Ваканде.

Камень на ладони переливался оттенками зелёного. 

— Вот доказательство, что так уже было и так будет снова.

Наташа обогнула спинку кровати и подошла очень близко, обняла ладонью за шею, всмотрелась в лицо. Казалось, любой ее жест мог превратиться и в нежность, и в жестокость. 

В жаркой комнате стало ещё жарче. Наташина рубашка была так невесома, будто ее и вовсе не было.

Злость в зелёных глазах затухала, но ещё могла вспыхнуть в любой момент.

— Я доела апельсин, — сообщила Наташа, привстала на цыпочки и прижалась губами к губам Ванды резко, даже грубо, будто желала доказать, что уж она-то ни в коем случае не теряет контроля над ситуацией, а всего лишь делает одолжение. Но поцелуй углублялся, становился ласковым и мягким, как заботливое поглаживание.

На секунду встретились кончики их языков, чтобы испугаться и вновь спрятаться.

— Natash…

Ванда никогда не называла ее «Нат».

Сравнивать себя с Бартоном она опасалась — он был почти как отец, которого она никогда не видела, и ей не хотелось противоречивых чувств.

Как произносил это имя Беннер, Ванда не желала знать.

— И что же будет потом? — Наташа отстранилась и уткнулась лбом в ее плечо.

— Я не знаю. Я никогда не проживала дальше этого момента. — Ванда положила Камень на столик, и комнату наполнил слабый зеленый свет. — Забери это у меня, пожалуйста. Всё, что будет потом, мы узнаем вместе.

**5\. Денверс**

Кэрол Денверс прибыла в Центр Испытаний Старк Индастриз под вечер и на метро, обдумывая предложение Марии Хилл.

Возможность всё изменить вызывала у нее противоречивые чувства.

Три месяца на Земле Кэрол скучала по ощущению свободы среди звезд, по полетам, по рывкам в гиперпространство. Скучала и опасалась.

В Нью-Йорке она могла бы взять мотоцикл и проехать по Манхэттену. Она любила скорость и ветер. Два колеса — слабая, но не такая уж плохая замена этому чувству.

Но в самый неожиданный момент ее руки начинали дрожать — непривычно, а кто бы к такому привык? 

Ее руки, которые раньше могли снести с поверхности Земли армию, а сейчас успокаивались, лишь копаясь в моторах.

Мотоциклы не терпят дрожи, рывки в гиперпространство — тем более, и Кэрол столкнулась с непривычным чувством — со страхом с собой не совладать.   
Следом за неудачными попытками вылететь за пределы Солнечной Системы он приковал ее к Земле, и она пыталась побороть его, уговаривая себя, что это просто стресс.

Предложение Марии Хилл не было неожиданным, но Кэрол задавала себе вопрос: не слишком ли поздно они взялись за дело?

Тень Таноса, накрывшая обитаемую часть вселенной, казалось, только стала отползать от Земли, и люди вошли в светлую полосу жизни — в период подъема энтузиазма. Планета устала от переживаний и потихоньку расправляла плечи.

Поначалу Кэрол преследовала досада на себя: она была слишком далеко, когда на пейджер поступил сигнал, но она надеялась успеть. 

"На помощь!" — пытался сообщить Ник Фьюри.   
Кэрол послала ему ответ, но пейджер подозрительно и надолго замолчал.

Даже на максимальной скорости путь на Землю занимал около суток и несколько гиперпространственных рывков, а на планетах ее промежуточных остановок прошли годы, разворачивая перед глазами всё многообразие последствий.

Не всякий уголок Млечного пути знал о существовании Таноса, не всякая жизнь в нем была цивилизацией, способной дать название вселенской катастрофе, которую на нее обрушил Щелчок.

Но разумные формы жизни нуждались в таком названии, и по галактике распространилась, словно общая мифология, история о Внезапной Гибели, Великой Потере, Исчезновении или Серой Пыли. Это было слишком похоже на легенды о Всемирном потопе, чтобы Кэрол не задумалась о сходстве.

И как бы ни называли Таноса существа, умеющие и не умеющие издавать осмысленные звуки, если они могли описать свою беду, тень безумного титана вставала над их рассказами.   
Узнаваемая тень — и Кэрол запомнила его имя.

Когда она достигла Земли, Ник Фьюри давно был мёртв, а к ее близким еще на шажок подкралась старость.

Кэрол думала, что жизнь вдали от Земли притупит ее чувства, и во вселенских масштабах любое событие будет казаться незначительным. Чтобы поддерживать космический порядок, считала она, нужно владеть собой и смотреть на все со стороны. Может быть, это было наследие крии, но путешествуя по галактике, Кэрол ловила себя на мысли, что приходит к тем же выводам. Поначалу даже взрыв Двойной звёзды на пути домой показался ей проходным, незначительным моментом.

Смерть другого человека, которого она знала так долго, хотя и так немного, оказалась острее, чем медленная агония чужих цивилизаций.

Ее удивило это горькое чувство, от которого хотелось забиться в глушь, где ничего не меняется десятилетиями, и Кэрол осела в Техасе, не зная, чем себя занять.

Хилл нашла её вовремя — подавленной после неудачных попыток покинуть Землю. Тогда, когда перспектива быть полезной миру вновь стала казаться заманчивой. Не по мелочи, как в окрестностях Форт-Дейвиса, где она за бесценок чинила двигатели косилок и подрабатывала мелким ремонтом, а масштабно — в рамках вселенной.

Кипучий Нью-Йорк после Щелчка всё ещё кишел пробками.  
Ожидание будило новый зуд в руках.  
Только налаженный перелет из Далласа отнял у Кэрол несколько часов среди говорливой толпы, вспоминающей, как легко было перемещаться из штата в штат всего пять лет назад.

В Далласе она останавливалась у Марии и заметила полоску седых волос у ее виска, гладкую, выпрямленную и, кажется, тщательно спрятанную.

По утрам зеркальная поверхность микроволновки отражала ее, Кэрол, всё ещё молодое лицо. 

Релятивистское замедление времени проложило между ними возрастную дистанцию длиной в поколение.

Даже Моника казалась старше неё. На днях она приехала к матери и, уплетая за обе щеки кукурузные шарики, вводила Кэрол в курс дела.

— Сельское хозяйство, — говорила Моника за завтраком, — почти не претерпело изменений. Опыление, правда, полностью прекратилось, зато в расцвете клонирование. С животными сложнее. Кстати, ты пробовала котлеты из ящериц? А кузнечиковый салат? Мне кажется, за ними будущее. Сейчас у целых отрядов встречаются виды, способные поменять пол для удобства ситуации. Вселенная сама себя ремонтирует. Обалденная штука эта эволюция!

В юности Моника собиралась заниматься астронавтикой, и, прилетая на Землю куда чаще, Кэрол выслушивала длинные тирады о космосе, в котором на самом деле всё было совсем не так, как рисовало юношеское воображение. 

И Кэрол рассказывала о своих путешествиях.

О том, что земная физика ещё не способна безошибочно описать даже сам процесс перелета от одной галактики к другой, и о том, что вселенная бесконечно разнообразна в создании жизненных форм.

Но годам к двадцати пяти внимание Моники поглотила биология, и тут Кэрол не могла за ней угнаться. 

Мария слушала вполуха, посмеивалась, суетилась перед работой. Она перебралась в Техас ещё когда дочь заканчивала колледж, и теперь обучала курсанток управлению пассажирскими авиалайнерами. Мировая авиация не так давно выбралась из глубокого кризиса и готовилась потеснить монополию морского сообщения между континентами. 

Аэропорт Далласа строил свои амбициозные планы, поглядывая на возрождающиеся аэропорты Сан-Франциско, Лос-Анджелеса и Майами. 

— Иногда мне хочется, чтобы она нашла себе хорошую девушку, — посетовала Мария, — применила все свои знания о размножении, и в этом доме зазвучали разговоры не только про ящериц, грибы и перспективы ксенобиологии. В прошлом году под Вашингтоном отстроили космопорт и Центр связи с внеземными цивилизациями. Соревновались с Пекином, но не успели — китаянки открыли свой на неделю раньше. Так я думала, у меня уши свернутся слушать про антропоморфных и неантропоморфных гостей из космоса. Кэрол, а в других галактиках есть схожие с нами виды? С похожими хромосомами?

— Ой, оставь это, мама, — Моника закатила глаза. — Ты как те радикальные репродуктивистки, которые боятся вымирания рода человеческого. 

Кэрол хотела поговорить с ними о дрожи в руках, но всё не находилось подходящего момента для разговора о непонятном, а потом Мария добросила ее до аэропорта, предаваясь по дороге ностальгии, крепко обняла на прощание, и этот момент не хотелось испортить.

В Центре Испытаний её встретил обходительный андроид на колёсиках и после пары формальностей проводил сразу на нужный этаж.

Там Кэрол преодолела несколько последовательных участков секретности, вводя код доступа, который ей выслала Мария Хилл.

Самой Марии в Центре не наблюдалось.

Изнутри «испытательный полигон Ван Дайн» напоминал пустой зал с высоким потолком, по которому свободно гуляло эхо. 

В центре стояла круглая платформа высотой в человеческий рост. Вдоль её края изредка мигали индикаторы, демонстрируя, что всё это работает по определенному, непонятному Кэрол, алгоритму.

Темноволосая голова доктора Ван Дайн показалась над поручнем платформы и вновь скрылась, а сама изобретательница вскоре вышла навстречу гостье энергичной походкой.

— Капитан Марвел, я полагаю? 

— Да. — Кэрол пожала протянутую руку, худощавую, с длинными артистическими пальцами. — Можно просто Кэрол.

— Хоуп Ван Дайн, приятно познакомиться. Присоединяйтесь.

Она не спросила у Кэрол ни кода доступа, ни согласия на эксперимент, словно всё уже было решено заранее, и её давным-давно ждали. За изгибом платформы располагался пульт управления, и около него седая женщина помогала разоблачиться из треснувшего костюма своей подопечной — кудрявой и смуглой. 

— Это Дженет Ван Дайн, моя мать и соизобретатель Машины. — Хоуп пробежалась длинными пальцами по виртуальной клавиатуре, завершая процесс, затем рухнула на стул и выругалась. — Если так будет продолжаться дальше, я начну перемещать вас в пространстве-времени голыми, как в «Терминаторе». Валькирия, — кстати, это Валькирия, и не спрашивайте, как ее на самом деле зовут, — как вы себя чувствуете?

— Охуенно. — Смуглая женщина растерла запястья, шею и виски, с которых сняли датчики. — Выпила бы чего-нибудь. Даже надралась бы до усрачки. 

— Да и я не откажусь. — сухонькая и шустрая Дженет Ван Дайн приветливо улыбнулась Кэрол. 

— Ваша часть испытаний на сегодня окончена, — сообщила Хоуп Валькирии. — Завтра можем приступить к парным испытаниям с мисс Денверс... Мисс Денверс, к сожалению, на сегодня закончены все запланированные испытания.

Валькирия бросила в сторону Кэрол оценивающий взгляд, и у Кэрол снова мелко задрожала правая рука, будто от перенапряжения.

— Мне рассказывали, что ты принесла космический корабль из звёздной глуши буквально на своих плечах, — небрежно сказала Валькирия, натягивая кожаную куртку на тренированное тело.

— Мне о тебе пока ничего не рассказывали, — ответила Кэрол. — Но у меня есть кое-какие полезные способности.

— Дамы, вам ещё завтра вместе работать, — напомнила Хоуп. — Если костюмам хватит запаса прочности. 

— А нам — частиц Пима, — намекнула на что-то Дженет Ван Дайн и перешла, похоже, на их личный язык, понятный только разработчицам машин времени. — В крайнем случае, мы можем совершить скачок в заведомо известную точку пространства-времени и забрать часть запасов у твоего отца. Всё равно до нас дойдет именно то количество частиц Пима, которое дошло.

В ответном молчании Хоуп слышались скепсис и неодобрение.

— Ммм, воровство, — прокомментировала Валькирия, — все, как мы любим. В любой части вселенной без него не выжить.

— На Земле без него точно не выжить.

Кэрол Денверс удивлённо обернулась, а потом захотела даже потрогать незнакомца, чтобы убедиться, что он настоящий. Появиться ему было неоткуда, а значит, все это время он незаметно находился рядом. Другие женщины ничуть не удивились.

— Скотт Лэнг, — представился он. — Прячусь в лаборатории как редкий исчезающий вид.

— Не обольщайтесь, — Кэрол покрутила в мозгу вопрос о хромосомном наборе Скотта Лэнга на все лады, но потом решила, что не сможет задать его так, чтобы не обидеть. — Мужчины — это локальная проблема Земли. Я... не так давно была на Бете Тау Кита, там Щелчок уничтожил не у-хромосому, а все разновидности азотперерабатывающих организмов. Все оставшиеся — углеродперерабатывающие. Вот они стали разом редким исчезающим видом. Эти два типа не могут существовать друг без друга, и остатки обитателей планеты медленно вымирают.

— Да, да, я понимаю, что я бесполезен, — Скотт Лэнг печально вздохнул. — Но за мной уже охотились какие-то чокнутые фанатички, и поступило примерно три тысячи предложений от физиологов и генетиков для исследований, поэтому решено, что официально на Земле не осталось ни одного парня, а я — что-то вроде НЛО. Кто-то меня видел, но не может доказать моё существование. Видите ли, как раз накануне Щелчка я уменьшился до невообразимых размеров и застрял в квантовом тоннеле на пять часов, а оказалось, что прошло пять лет. Пять лет! Моя дочь выросла! И, как вы говорите, уничтожающий у-хромосому Щелчок Таноса до моих хромосом не дотянулся. Зато родилась концепция машины времени!

— Над которой я вообще-то работала пять лет, — быстро закончила Хоуп и легонько потянула Скотта в сторону. — Он будет помогать нам в исследовании. 

— Я был бы не против, если бы вы взяли меня с собой поучаствовать в большой драке против Таноса. Я, вообще-то, тоже супергерой, хотя, вы обо мне, конечно, не слышали... Здесь охренеть как скучно…

— Его не возьмут, — Хоуп одарила всех короткой, извиняющейся улыбкой — и извинялась она то ли за Скотта, то ли за себя. 

— Такой ценный экземпляр? — поинтересовалась Валькирия, изгибая бровь.   
Скотт развел руками.

— Я обещала, — словно оправдывалась, напористо произнесла Хоуп. — Я обещала, что в этом проекте ему не будет грозить никакая опасность. Обещала его бывшей жене и дочери. Дочери — в особенности. 

— Хирурги, — Дженет Ван Дайн собрала и разложила все по своим местам, и в зале погасли одни светильники и включились другие, провожающие к выходу, — тоже не оперируют своих близких... по этическим соображениям. Хоуп не желает слышать о том, чтобы я или Скотт участвовали в предстоящем безумии.

— Я понимаю, — сказала Кэрол.

— Спасибо, — ответила Хоуп.

Когда все они покинули здание, от вопросов без ответов у Кэрол кружилась голова.

Валькирия оседлала припаркованный у торца мотоцикл и обернулась.

— Могу подвезти туда, где ты остановилась, — невзначай бросила она, покачивая шлем на руке. Ее бедро изящно обнимало черный мотоциклетный корпус. 

— Пока нигде, — Кэрол проводила взглядом семейство Ван Дайн. Кто-то из них нес в кармане уменьшенного до размеров муравья Скотта Лэнга. — Принимаю любые рекомендации.

— Тогда рекомендую местечко, где живу я.

Кэрол взяла шлем, повертела в руках:  
— Мне он и в космосе не нужен, а на Земле тем более, — но уселась позади Валькирии и положила ей на талию обе ладони. 

Руки почти не дрожали.

— Как скажешь, капитан Охуенная Крутизна, — Валькирия отобрала шлем и с удовольствием напрягла мышцы, готовясь к резвому старту. 

— Можешь называть меня Кэрол.

— Знала бы ты, как мне нравится твое имя!

**6\. Романофф**

Техническое нутро Ваканды сияло, как сотни отполированных щитов Стива Роджерса до нанесения звезды и полос.

Наташа шла неторопливо, следом за Вандой, складывая и раскладывая в голове предположения.

Годится ли вибраниум только для костюмов Ван Дайн, без которых изнурительная подготовка Мстительниц стопорится?

Может быть, из вибраниума можно соорудить новую перчатку?

Но тогда сбор суперженщин плавно превратится в конкурс, а это вызывало в душе Наташи протест. Она надеялась, что хорошо подготовленный отряд, а не одиночная героиня отправится наводить порядок в прошлом.

Слова Ванды о том, что она «пробовала много раз, но не получилось» нагоняли тягучую тоску. Звучало в них что-то фатальное.

Нет, Наташа не представляла себе такую героиню, которая взялась бы за перчатку в одиночку.

Небула многое знала о Камнях, чего не стоило знать агентам-вербовщицам. Например, сила излучения от целиком собранной перчатки способна повредить любой, даже самый устойчивый организм, если это земной организм, из плоти и крови. 

В её словах, разумеется, содержался намек.

В оговорках Небулы Наташе чудились алчность и собственничество.

Нет, от героини, которой предназначалась перчатка — если Хилл всё же собиралась отправить против Таноса силу, равную самому Таносу, — требовалось самопожертвование.

Если придется соревноваться, то Небула не выиграет.

Годами Наташа срасталась с чувством вины, оттого, что выжила. Она ждала возможности принести себя в жертву на пользу миру, выбирала самые опасные миссии.

Но оказалось, это чувство не бесконечно.

Оно затухало, и к Наташе возвращалась привычная жажда жизни, с которой она всегда выкручивалась из опасных передряг. 

Сейчас ей хотелось жить, как никогда раньше.

Ей хотелось, чтобы Ванда была цела и невредима, но чутье подсказывало: если Мария Хилл собирает кандидаток, то Ванда будет в их числе.

По вакандийскому техноцентру их сопровождала лично Черная Пантера и две телохранительницы Дора Миладже с традиционными копьями.

—... здесь собираются транспортеры, а здесь располагаются линии производства. После Щелчка мы перестали проводить переговоры о производстве оружия. Вернее, о непроизводстве. Ваканда — мирная страна, и если вы пришли с очередным предложением о чем-либо милитаристическом, то наш диалог закончится ещё до партии в шахматы.

— Вы играете в шахматы? — Ванда коварно улыбнулась. — Что будет, если гости вас обыграют?

— Меня неоднократно обыгрывали, — с лёгкостью призналась Шури, королева Ваканды и Черная Пантера, — но вот Окойе непобедима.

Она наклонилась к телохранительнице и прошептала несколько слов на хаусе. Окойе одарила Ванду и Наташу снисходительным взглядом.

— Партию в шахматы мы предлагаем потенциальным деловым партнёрам, — Шури небрежным жестом указала на малый переговорный зал, где им предстояло расположиться для беседы. — Отличный способ ознакомиться с чужим темпераментом и выбором стратегии. 

Двери перед ними рассыпались на мельчайшие кубики и перестроились в широкую арку, ведущую в помещение с панорамным окном.

За воздушными шторами, виртуозно собранными по его краям в складки, желтела вакандийская саванна. 

Ванда вздрогнула.

Наташа знала, что в одном из своих бесчисленных скачков в прошлое она угнала самолёт Дора Миладже, чтобы беспрепятственно долететь до Ваканды.

Огромные часы в форме леопарда, вставшего на дыбы, пробили два, и Ванда вздрогнула снова.

Шури заняла резной трон во главе стола.

— Давайте я сделаю первый ход по праву хозяйки, — сказала она. — Вы прилетели предложить нам сделку?

— Разумеется. — Наташу усадили напротив, и она задавалась вопросом, готовила ли Шури для себя костюм Черной пантеры заранее — в то время, когда ее брат был ещё жив, или же никогда не думала об этом? — Но мы прилетели не к Ваканде. Мы прилетели не как страна к стране. Мы прилетели как Мстители к сестре Т’Чаллы. И нам нужна инженер Шури, а не королева Шури.

Черная Пантера заразительно засмеялась, но в ее смехе слышалась и печаль.

— Это амбициозно и интересно, — успокоившись, Шури откинулась назад и помрачнела. — Но мои инженерные изыскания остались в прошлом. Королевское время дорого.

— Вы ещё не услышали, в чем сделка, ваше величество. 

Наташа Романофф вынула из кейса смартфон и опустила на стол, прошлась пальцами по экрану.

Голографический проектор развернул перед собранием трехмерную модель «машины Ван Дайн». В воздух взвились тонкие, как нити, сноски.

Шури привстала с трона, притянула голограмму к себе и пролистала пояснения, раскручивая модель вперед и назад. 

Ее глаза заблестели.

— И она работает?

— Работает, но процесс дошел до технического тупика, — Наташа ткнула в ту часть голограммы, где условные фигурки облачались в условные костюмы. — Перемещенный человек должен перенести на себе технику, и его нужно защитить. Материалы для костюмов, которые разработаны для путешествия, не выдерживают нагрузку. С техникой вопрос тоже остаётся открытым.

— Да, весьма интригующий вопрос, — вдруг произнесла Окойе своим низким резковатым голосом. — Под техникой вы подразумеваете высокотехнологичное оружие, не так ли?

— Возможно, — ответила Наташа. 

Окойе как фигура государственного масштаба не давала ей покоя. Пантера, несмотря на молодость, создавала впечатление правительницы, посвященной в малейшие нюансы управления страной, но без совещания с генералом Дора Миладже не принимала ни одного решения.

— Тогда мы закончим разговор. — Окойе поднялась со своего места. — Ваканда больше не производит оружие, ни в государственном, ни в частном порядке. Частный порядок даже выглядит оскорбительным.

— Нам не требуется производить оружие, — вздохнула Наташа. — Нам требуется переместить уже имеющееся оснащение во времени, в целости и сохранности.

— Война во времени — всё равно война, — Окойе пожала плечами. — А ваш противник заведомо уязвим, ведь вы знаете дальнейшее развитие событий. Мы даже не знаем, кто ваш противник. Может быть, мы?

— Танос, — не выдержала Ванда.

Окойе замерла. 

Шури сжала губы. 

— Это ещё амбициознее и интереснее, чем я предполагала, — хмыкнула она. — Но мисс Ван Дайн, которая разработала машину времени, когда-нибудь задумывалась, что будет, если поменять историю спустя столько лет? Какой вам — и мне — толк от моей помощи? Она же сотрёт саму необходимость изобретать пространственно-временную транспортировку, если вы одолеете Таноса! Представляете, величайшее достижение всей жизни создано для того, чтобы его не создавать?

Ванда иронично улыбалась, не поднимая глаз от стола. Наташа называла эту улыбку бедовой и знала, если она появляется — Ванду не остановить, Ванда всё равно добьется своего.

— У вас есть возможность самой расспросить обо всем мисс Ван Дайн, — сказала Алая Ведьма. — Разумеется, если вам на самом деле интересно узнать ответ. Или узнать проект поближе. Потому что есть вероятность, что иначе он всё равно состоится без вашей помощи.

— Да вы блефуете! — ответила Шури, посмеиваясь. — Но я отвечу вам завтра утром, сразу после партии в шахматы. 

— О, буду ждать с нетерпением.

Аудиенция закончилась.

Анфиладой залов Дора Миладже проводили Наташу и Ванду в гостиницу — одну из множества, что заменяли им дом долгие месяцы.

_Поменять историю спустя столько лет_,— пульсировало в Наташиной голове. —   
_Что будет, если поменять историю спустя столько лет?  
Поменять прошлое._

Наташа привыкла думать о себе как о женщине без прошлого. Привыкла изживать его и двигаться вперёд, никогда к нему не возвращаясь. Красная комната, которую удалось похоронить глубоко в недрах сознания. Напарники, к которым нельзя было привязываться — и до сих пор нельзя. 

Тогда, в Будапеште, она позволила себе пожелать, чтобы они с Клинтом были рядом друг с другом до самого конца, и с тех пор больше не осмеливалась на сентиментальные глупости. Они всегда оканчивались потерями.

Ее прошлое переполняли ложь, одиночество и недоверие, упущенные шансы и пожертвованные желания — обычные спутники разведчицы. 

Прошлое оставалось в прошлом — в этом заключался ее с ним негласный договор, но сейчас оно подступало слишком близко и постоянно напоминало о собственной неправильности, недопустимости, из которой проросло ее настоящее. 

_Что будет с настоящим, если поменять прошлое?_

— Поверь мне, для нас с тобой — ничего не будет, — сказала Ванда. — Весь груз опыта ложится на путешественницу во времени. Мы просто сотремся из нашей реальности и перепишемся заново.

Наташе, которая пыталась проследить за передвижениями Черной Пантеры с помощью системы жучков, захотелось встряхнуть ее за плечи. Слишком спокойно она рассуждала.

Жучки молчали, словно каждый из них обнаружили и уничтожили. 

— Это, — Наташа облизнула пересохшие губы, — вовсе не просто. 

— Мне тоже ужасно жаль. — Ванда смотрела на нее со странным выражением, словно каждую секунду фотографировала и составляла в своей памяти гигантскую картотеку воспоминаний. Красные отблески мелькали в темных зрачках.

Сама эта мысль о картотеке могла быть мыслью Ванды, внушенной ей для простоты понимания, хотя Наташа просила не применять к ней телепатию.

Ванда налила им по стакану воды и звонко стукнула одним стеклянным краешком о другой, будто собиралась поднять тост.

— Может быть, я — всего лишь очередной монстр, которых ты везде ищешь и находишь. У тебя к ним слабость. И когда не стало других монстров, дошла очередь до меня. Я знаю, ты уже подумала, что мы прижались друг к другу лишь потому, что исчезли те, кого мы любили. И стоит им возродиться вновь — все изменится.

— Я не хочу ничего менять, — вырвалось у Наташи.

_Не монстр_, — подумала она и захотела, чтобы Ванда прочитала эту мысль. — _Мне нужен не монстр, а друг_.

В саванне стемнело мгновенно, и Наташа зажгла свет, помедлила перед экраном ноутбука и закрыла программу слежения.

Внутренности гостиницы, как и техцентра, как и дворца, наверняка выстилались вибраниумом, а он гасил любые колебания.

У прослушки не было шансов, а у них с Вандой — гарантий на успех.   
Их окружала ненавистная неопределенность.

— Мы все время упускаем из виду физику, — прервала саму себя, а может, лишь дополнила свои рассуждения Ванда, вторя Наташиным мыслям. — В некоторых условиях некоторых явлений просто не может быть.

Наташа взглянула на их отражение в зеркальной поверхности балконной двери: две рыжие женщины одинаково скрестили руки на груди напротив друг друга.

Вода в стакане была прохладной и прозрачной. 

Она существовала здесь и сейчас, когда Наташе хотелось пить. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что всё это зря? — спросила она. — Всё, что между нами?

— Natash…

Ванда тоже существовала здесь и сейчас.

Здесь и сейчас она раздевала ее с такой жадностью и отчаянием, словно всё, что между ними было — было в последний раз.

Смешались их волосы, смешались дыхания, смешались движения. Между кожей и кожей не просочилась бы вода, не проник бы луч света.

Не существовало ничего настолько осязаемого, как шея Ванды, которую целовали губы Наташи, как плечи Ванды — худые и гладкие, расходящиеся от вилочки ключиц, как грудь Ванды, мягко касающаяся груди Наташи твердостью сосков. 

Руки Ванды то стискивали, то отпускали Наташину спину — и, должно быть, оставались розовые следы от пальцев, а ее спину сжимали Наташины руки, продолжая свой путь вниз, к округлости ягодиц. Их бедра в хаосе движений создавали свою симфонию, переплетаясь, сближаясь и отдаляясь, чтобы дать простор освободившимся рукам. 

Они торопились прижаться друг к другу так тесно, как только могут себе позволить два тела, встретившихся на огромной скорости среди равнодушных сил вселенной.  
Тех сил, что в любой момент могут оттолкнуть их друг от друга.

**7\. Максимофф**

Шахматная партия с Окойе была не самой сложной в жизни Ванды, может быть потому, что она всегда подыгрывала себе, и не всегда — осознанно.

Давным-давно, в другой жизни, сиротской и тюремной, Пьетро говорил, что с вероятностью восемьдесят процентов она смогла бы обойти кого угодно.   
Тогда «Гидра» проводила на них эксперименты — на двоих никому не нужных цыганских детях, и он увлекся подсчётами. 

Пьетро настырно записывал всё подряд: предельную скорость своего бега, количество выигрышей Ванды в любых соревнованиях — кроме бега, легкость проникновения в чужое сознание — и это тоже оказывалась скорость, максимальный вес телекинетируемых предметов. 

В тупик его заводили лишь величины непознаваемые: сколько нужно отчаяния, чтобы разорвать в клочья обидчика, или как быстро и долго нужно бежать, чтобы умчаться прочь от своего гнева?

Ванда не собиралась проигрывать.

На первый взгляд ее противница казалась суровой, сложной и опасной.

Но в голове Окойе всё выстраивалось последовательно, даже системно, а значит, предсказуемо, и Ванда ощущала свое превосходство.

Предугадывая тактику Окойе, она успела заскучать, а скучая, не смогла отказать себе в возможности прогуляться по чужим воспоминаниям. 

Пьетро, так некстати приходивший ей на ум всё утро, назвал бы это любопытством. Наташа — вероломством, но никто из них не побрезговал бы результатами.

_— Это слишком мелочно для королевы, — говорила Шури, переставляя черную пешку. — И ты будешь меня осуждать, а если ты будешь меня осуждать, то с кем я буду делиться своими переживаниями, как сопливая девчонка? Накия? Она так занята дипломатической деятельностью, что я уже забыла, как она выглядит. Айо? Она так сдержанна, что я сомневаюсь, живая ли она вообще._

_— Ты уж выбери, — Окойе вывела слона в опасное положение, — либо сопливая девчонка, либо королева. Дай я угадаю: тебе нравится костюм Черной Пантеры. А может, нравится широта полномочий? Если бы Т’Чалла мог ожить, пришлось бы всё это отдавать. Столько всего пришлось бы отдавать мужчинам, что тебе это не нравится._

_— Угадала, — Шури подперла щеки кулаками. — А ещё... мы организовали лечение в Нигере и Либерии, мы построили техническую школу в Уганде, мы открыли центр психологической помощи для тех, кто даже не знает о существовании такого понятия и просто приходит за помощью. Ваканда клонирует в год тонны скота. Мы практически накормили континент. И, наверно, сокращение населения Африки вдвое оказалось не так уж и плохо... Удобно._

_Окойе недоверчиво прищурилась._

_— Может быть, и Танос оказался не так уж и плох? — Под сарказмом в ее словах пряталась горечь пережитой печали. — Может быть, и средства его удобны? Может, он сделал мир лучше? Выкинул из него лишнее? Если мы станем мерить мир Таносовой мерой, чем мы будем от него отличаться?_

_Шури отчаянно покачала головой, а заодно потеряла коня. Прицокнула языком от досады. _

_— Нет, но моя жизнь была другой! Она принадлежала только мне. Ты — Дора Миладже и тебе не понять. Если всё откатить назад, мне даже в голову не придёт заниматься чем-то подобным, и, может быть, мир никогда не станет процветающим и сытым. Всё это будет где-то там, где решения принимает Т’Чалла. У меня будет лишь лаборатория... Окойе, я скучаю._

_— По лаборатории или по брату?_

_— Этот засранец всегда получал всё самое лучшее, а распорядиться с толком мог не всегда. Конечно, я скучаю по брату. Но и по лаборатории... немножечко. _

Ферзь Ванды угрожающе нацелился на коня Окойе. 

Фигур на доске становилось всё меньше.

Ванда с досадой подумала о том, что никогда не выбирала, где пройдет очередное задание. 

Это казалось смехотворным.

Подумала о том, что Мстители стали для неё семьёй, а с семьёй сложно поспорить, даже если она начинает казаться очередной тюрьмой.

Ваканда — их последнее совместное задание, хотя экзотические места Земли, которые они с Наташей могли бы облететь, объехать и переплыть, никогда не подойдут к концу.   
За одну человеческую жизнь слишком сложно узнать одну планету, даже если жить очень долго.

_Будут ли они жить долго?_

Ванда подумала о Камнях Бесконечности, об их характерах, словно они тоже были существами со своим нравом и своими желаниями. 

Есть множество героинь, способности которых сопоставимы с властью каждого камня, и вместе они могли бы стать той самой силой, равной силе перчатки, практически ожившей Немезис, чьё тело, если верить принесенным из космоса легендам, и распалось на эти сомнительные сокровища.

В такую идею хотелось верить.

Нужно только собрать её по крупицам.

Раздать указания другим, по цепочке, и проследить, чтобы они были исполнены до конца.

_— Шах, — сказала Окойе. — Когда я выиграю партию, ты откажешься от предложения американцев или согласишься?_

_— А если проиграешь? _

_— Я выиграю. _

_— Не ты ли мне всегда твердила, что государственные дела не решаются с помощью ставок? — Шури вывела короля из-под удара. — Поэтому я уже приняла решение. Это личное, и дело не только в брате. Ты знаешь, что такое машина времени? Это мечта. Это фантастика. Что-то такое, к чему нужно хотя бы прикоснуться. Конечно, я соглашусь. Назначу тебя наместницей. И очень скоро вернусь. Вот увидишь._

_— А если что-то пойдет не так, кто будет тебя защищать, соплячка? То есть, простите, моя королева._

_— Защищай не меня, а Ваканду, Окойе. Ну, пожалуйста. _

Окойе избавилась от последней фигуры Ванды, которую считала опасной. 

На поле остались лишь короли, две ладьи и пешка, будто правители решили покинуть опустевшие замки и ушли прогуляться в сопровождении единственного выжившего воина.

Ванда нередко встречала позицию Лусены, и черные, как правило, из неё не выбирались.

Вероятность ее победы приближалась к девяноста процентам.

Она заметила испарину на напряженном, наморщенном лбу Окойе — та здраво оценивала свои шансы. 

Краем взгляда зацепила отвлеченное, почти мечтательное выражение на лице Шури.  
Улыбнулась и щедро позволила себе проиграть.

**8\. Денверс**

— В команде вас будет шестеро.

Мария Хилл обвела собрание строгим взглядом.  
Кэрол тут же вспомнила свою учительницу английского, которая била линейкой по ладоням, если нарушать дисциплину на уроке.

Укреплённое хранилище в башне Старка легко вмещало собрание на десять человек, несколько типов сигнализаций, тяжёлые дверные механизмы, запароленные, с многоуровневым доступом, помещения.

Всем этим распоряжалась Пеппер Поттс, бледная, измотанная женщина с потухшими глазами.

Она двигалась автоматически, но безошибочно вела бухгалтерию проекта, зная все виды затрат и типы трудностей. У нее были пароли от хранилища, а в хранилище все эти годы покоилась перчатка.

Иногда, когда речь Хилл выходила из берегов тезисности и касалась Предупреждения Щелчка, что-то менялось внутри спящих глаз Пеппер и в них появлялся решительный блеск.

— Камней Бесконечности тоже шесть, — добавила Хилл и бросила косой взгляд на Ванду Максимофф, словно та хранила какой-то секрет об их количестве. — Но испытаний с ними мы больше проводить не будем.

— А что с перчаткой? Станет пылиться тут как бесполезный раритет? — Небула, дочь Таноса, вела себя вызывающе, словно имела на пресловутую перчатку наследные права.

— Станет, — спокойствия Хилл ничто не возмущало, — лежать под надёжной охраной и присмотром. Мы не можем бросить ее в Ородруин, значит, придется хранить до поры до времени.

Кэрол от неожиданности уронила ручку на стол.

Дрожь в руках становилась меньше с каждым испытанием, и они возвращали ей былую уверенность.

«Мисс Зажило-как-на-собаке» — так теперь называли Кэрол с очередной подачи Валькирии. 

На Кэрол никогда не трескались и не портились костюмы для испытаний, ни новые, ни старые. Их усовершенствование, укрепление и стабилизация вибраниумом, оснащение навигацией, системой связи друг с другом и тонкими настройками для резкой смены условий («А вдруг у нас пальчик дрогнет на расчётах и вас вынесет в открытый космос?!» — восклицала Шури) — не вызывали у нее безудержного восторга.   
Костюм и костюм.

— Куда бросить? — не поняла Небула.

— В те охуенно далёкие опасные ебеня, где её сковали, — обронила Валькирия. — Чисто землянская шутка. 

В Северной Европе, кажется, в Норвегии, очень маленький народ, состоящий из звездных скитальцев, ждал ее возвращения и даже называл королевой. Но она не могла вернуться к ним ни с чем — Валькирия призналась в этом Кэрол за кружкой безалкогольного пива. Из куцей горстки людей несколько покончили с собой после Щелчка, и она чуть было не запила — по-настоящему, до полного забытья, но удержалась на самом краю.

Народ Валькирии вовсе не был особенным или сильным. Он медленно и уныло влачил свое существование и скорбел. Женщины устали оплакивать потери, но и в будущее смотрели с укором — что ещё ты нам готовишь, каков будет следующий удар?  
Валькирия без колебаний рассказала им о проекте, и на ее приезде в Нью-Йорк зиждилась последняя надежда Нового Асгарда.

— Так что с Камнями? — переспросила Валькирия. — Я видела в действии Тессеракт, кое-кто видел Камень Души, мне рассказывали про Эфир, но как ими управлять, если перчатка расхуярена в мясо?

— Боюсь, физика нашего мира не даст ими управлять. — Дженет Ван Дайн в своей привычной манере возникла в нужный момент разговора. Она никогда и ничего не делала неуместно. Эта удивительная способность вызывала у Кэрол уважение. — Это не минералы, а, скорее, хранилища и передатчики сконцентрированной энергии. Если взять камни из сегодняшнего дня и переместить их в пространстве-времени, то в точке, где они встретятся с перчаткой Таноса, произойдет сопряжение сил, предсказать последствия которых мы не можем. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы в погоне за Таносом мы случайно уничтожили вселенную.

— Риск велик, — подтвердила Хилл, в задумчивости покачивая в пальцах лазерную указку. — Насколько велик — мы поняли не сразу. Но у нас был запасной план. На каждый камень — человек, чьи способности могут соперничать с основным свойством камня. Женщина. Мстительница. Потому что в этот раз мы не только предотвращаем, но и мстим.

— Тогда хотелось бы знать, кто в команде, — вкрадчиво произнесла Наташа Романофф.

— Да, огласите всех шестерых! — Скотт Лэнг, ерзая в кресле, оглянулся по сторонам, будто выкрикнул нечто неуместное. 

Мария Хилл навела указку на проекцию перчатки над столом, развернула тыльной стороной к присутствующим.

— Миз Ван Дайн, продолжайте, — попросила она. — Вы занимались этим вопросом.

Дженет Ван Дайн откашлялась.

— Мы знаем, что Камни Бесконечности — разные силы. Камень Разума способен внушать, управлять и познавать, камень пространства — перемещать и искажать, камень реальности — управлять восприятием, а камень силы — забирать ее у противника и отдавать владельцу. Есть и более тонкие моменты: Камень Души овладевает душами, а овладеть душой Таноса — задача, скорее, умозрительная. Задумывались ли вы, как они работают вместе?

Кэрол задумывалась.

Под испытания Старк Индастриз предоставила не только техноцентр, но и пустую, хорошо укреплённую лабораторию и допуск к предпоследнему уровню хранилища башни Старка.

Извлечь камни из перчатки для изучения не удавалось, они словно вросли в ее золотую поверхность, которую не брали ни алмаз, ни пила из адамантия.

Изо дня в день участницы проекта наблюдали, как Дженет Ван Дайн сновала между лабораторией и испытательным центром. Ее утомительная работа состояла из анализа видеозаписей и разбора отчётов доктора Селвига. 

Сломанная перчатка с пятью камнями испускала небольшое, но уверенное гамма-излучение, и за его поведением тоже следовало наблюдать.

И вот, отложив угрозу поражения радиацией на потом, Дженет Ван Дайн посвятила своё время синергии сил. Камень Разума, один из самых изученных, подчинял чужую волю, управлял мыслями. В руках некоего безумца Локи он был оружием порабощения, в голове умершего Вижна, которого Кэрол тоже не знала, — частью его сознания.  
Вместе с Камнем Души Камень Разума был способен создавать мощные иллюзии и исполнять желания. В тройке с Камнем Реальности они могли изменить течение событий, подстраивая их на пути к задуманной цели.

Услышав об этом впервые, Кэрол усомнилась в своей способности противостоять Таносу.

Ее привычная сила дремала, пока дремали ярость, азарт или чувство долга. Так было и раньше, но очень давно, когда Кэрол и крии не знали способа с ней управиться.  
А непривычная, новая сила, из-за которой в руках спорилось любое дело, связанное с ремонтом, вырывалась стихийно.

Подчас Кэрол казалось, что после той нелепой случайности с тараном звёздной системы, у нее внутри не осталось ничего, чем она могла бы осознанно управлять — и теперь она обречена оставаться даже не пилотом Денверс, а механиком Денверс и навсегда прикипеть к Земле.

— Камень Силы, — продолжала Дженет Ван Дайн, — сам по себе давал Таносу неиссякаемый приток сил, а значит, он не мог ослабеть в битве и был способен одолеть любое количество соперников. Вместе с Камнем Пространства он открывал порталы любой вместимости. Камень Времени, если верить неизвестному источнику, — тут Дженет Ван Дайн позволила себе заминку, — работает статично и поворачивает время вокруг владельца. Или «старит-омолаживает» выбранный предмет. Предвосхищу ваши вопросы: перчатку бесконечности «омолодить» мы не можем, ведь в ее версии до повреждения уже есть Камень Времени, и мы столкнемся всё с тем же временным коллапсом.  
В паре с Камнем Пространства он способен перемещать любой предмет сразу в нужную точку пространства-времени. В паре с Камнем Реальности тоже можно достичь этого эффекта — ведь счастливые случайности служат его владельцу. Вся эта система, работая вместе, дает возможность быть самыми удачливыми, самыми лабильными и быстро адаптирующимися, самыми выносливыми и предусмотрительными. Я думаю, — заключила Дженет Ван Дайн, — что одна только совместная работа всех Камней необратимо искажает реальность и существование Вселенной. Ведь, чтобы исполнить желание с помощью перчатки, нужно нарушить последовательный и закономерный ход событий. Это как вбивать гвоздь микроскопом.

— Но наша цель — предвосхитить действия Таноса. Она не требует грубого вмешательства в реальность, — подытожила Хилл. — Она требует тонкости. Против собранной перчатки мы бессильны.

— Значит, мы делаем ставку на удачный момент? — Ванда Максимофф еле заметно улыбалась, и было в этой улыбке противоречие, от которого Кэрол передёрнуло, смесь невинности и безжалостности. — Я продолжу, директор Хилл? Танос заполучил Камень Времени далеко отсюда…

— На Титане, — вставила Небула.

— Не важно, ведь наша Машина не снабжена гипердвигателем, — и сожалению на лице Ванды Кэрол тоже ничуть не поверила, — а это значит, что отметаются все расстояния неземного масштаба. Когда Таносу не хватало Камня Реальности или Камня Души, это было далеко-далеко, в далёком космосе. И мы понятия не имеем, когда он завладел Камнем Силы и Камнем Пространства. Мы знаем доподлинно только одно: когда он выдрал Камень Разума из головы Вижна! Туда, видимо, и направимся?

— Да, агент Максимофф, — отрезала Хилл. — Несмотря на то, что вам придется снова это пережить. А при удачном ходе дела — предотвратить.

— И это единственный возможный вариант? — тихо спросила Наташа Романофф.

Дженет Ван Дайн вновь кашлянула, и все замолчали. 

— Да, — произнесла она в тишине. — Мисс Максимофф рассуждает так же, как и мы. Это наш единственный шанс — пока у Таноса есть хотя бы одно уязвимое место. И он на Земле. В спарринге Танос, скорее всего, победит, и мы должны успеть повлиять на его сознание и его... ну, назовем это душой. — Дженет Ван Дайн неодобрительно обернулась на хмыканье Небулы. — Собранные сведения говорят, что был такой опыт. Он мог увенчаться успехом. В нашей команде есть героини с псионическими способностями и со способностями искажать реальность. Это Ванда Максимофф и Мантис. Необходимо также исказить восприятие участников исторической битвы, чтобы не случилось коллапса от нашего вторжения в прошлое, а затем — быстро и тщательно подчистить следы своего пребывания в другом времени. Каков бы ни был итог перемещения, а он может оказаться неудачным, для прошлых вас всё должно идти, как шло, иначе наше будущее запутается…

— Допустим, — прервала ее Наташа Романофф. — Но кто выступит в роли Камня Силы, или, что интереснее, Камня Души?

— Кандидатка на роль Камня Силы у нас давно установлена.

Валькирия помахала всем со своего места. 

Кэрол вновь задумалась о своей роли.

Валькирия была сильнее неё, это они выяснили быстро, в шуточной борьбе, когда ещё грубовато подтрунивали друг над другом. Но выяснив, никогда больше не соревновались.

Валькирия была _физически_ сильнее Кэрол, но не сильнее той внутренней силы, которую хотелось обуздать как можно скорее. 

— А что же Душа? — с придыханием спросила Небула.

— Душа — трудноопределимое понятие, — ответила Дженет Ван Дайн, — Чтобы суметь пробиться к желаниям и побуждениям Таноса, нужно хорошо знать его. 

— Я могу, я знаю, — пробормотала Небула.

— И мы тоже так думаем, — Хилл благосклонно ей кивнула. — Ваши костюмы будут связаны друг с другом, чтобы мы могли всех переместить обратно... живыми или мертвыми. С вами отправится хрононавигатор, которая будет следить за качеством и синхронностью перемещения.

— Я бы могла, — вдруг неестественным голосом сказала Дженет Ван Дайн, растеряв все свое научное спокойствие. — Пожалуйста.

— Я тоже, — Скотт Лэнг подскочил в своем кресле. 

— Не обсуждается. Мы с мисс Ван Дайн утвердили ее кандидатуру. А вы, и вы, будете следить за исправностью работы системы в текущем времени. И тогда мы рассчитываем, что неразумных жертв не будет.

Ненадолго собрание притихло.

— Так кто шестой? — равнодушно переспросил Скотт Лэнг.

— Капитан Марвел, — сказала Мария Хилл, не добавив ни единого пояснения, и встала, демонстрируя, что собрание пора заканчивать. 

Проекция перчатки погасла.

Кэрол недоуменно ждала, когда Хилл отдаст последние распоряжения, и все собравшиеся вереницей покинут хранилище.

Ее злило знакомое ощущение, что ее поманили, а потом оттеснили в сторону, как не раз делали сокурсники в летной школе, но злость осталась непродуктивной — всего лишь подрагивали пальцы. 

— Ну и зачем я вам в этом проекте? — Кэрол склонила голову на бок, всматриваясь в лицо Хилл. Оно оставалось бесстрастным, хотя мелкие морщинки говорили о том, что оно знает разные эмоции — и безудержный смех, и удивление, и грусть. — Половина участниц считает, что я здесь из-за огромной силы, а вторая половина — что из-за высокого уровня регенерации. Я знаю, для чего я согласилась, но для чего вы меня позвали на самом деле?

Мария Хилл сосредоточенно помолчала прежде, чем ответить. 

— Ник Фьюри, — понизив голос, произнесла она, — был вашим другом. И моим другом. Он считал, что в критический момент именно вы нам поможете, капитан. Он редко ошибался в людях, и мне приходится доверять его выбору.   
Может быть, вы возглавите эту команду?

— Почему же вы не сообщили об этом команде? — Кэрол недоверчиво сощурилась. Ей казалось, будто ее проверяют. Снова проверяют. — Я думаю, он имел в виду совсем другое. 

Мария Хилл не стала возражать или настаивать. Возможно, услышала то, что хотела.

— Вы — сильная союзница. Здесь у каждой из нас, помимо общей благородной цели, есть личная цель. У некоторых — эгоистичная. Присмотритесь, капитан. После того как вы одолеете Таноса, кто-нибудь непременно захочет завладеть перчаткой. И я уверена, что именно вы этого не допустите.

**9\. Романофф**

— Сейчас разошью в груди и бедрах — будет как раз впору. Вы одного роста.

Наташе достался костюм выбывшей Валькирии, и Шури подгоняла его под новую фигуру, попутно настраивая связь между амуницией всей команды.

По телу пробегали еле заметные искорки тока.  
Пальцы Шури крутили и вертели перед собой уменьшенную Наташину проекцию, растягивая или сужая детали.

Валькирия стояла тут же и в скверном расположении духа. Ее проекцию подвергали той же экзекуции.

— А если эта ебаная аллергия больше никогда не повторится? — спросила она в сотый раз.

И в сотый раз Шури подняла глаза к потолку. 

— Вы уже не прошли последнее тестирование, — повторила она, — и вас уже исключили из проекта. Директор Хилл и вовсе собиралась отложить его и провести расследование. Простуды, аллергии, укачивания, хронические заболевания — и всё. Всё. Конец участию. Это ваши же собственные нормативы. Думаете, мне не жаль своих трудов? Но если вы не собираетесь утопить Таноса в соплях и чихе…

— А ведь я никогда раньше не болела, ни в одной системе, ни на одной планете, — Валькирия посматривала на Наташу с подозрением. — И это не мои законы. И это не нормативы, а пиздец.

Наташа думала, уж не приходит ли Валькирии в голову, что это она что-то подстроила, чтобы вписаться в проект?

Они с Вандой завербовали ее первой — в самый лёгкий, самый первый этап сбора Мстительниц.

Валькирия готова была выть и лезть на стену от ощущения собственной бесполезности, и подозрительность в ней ни разу не всколыхнулась.

Наташа прикрыла глаза, вслушиваясь в свои ощущения.

Ей самой казалось, что все и каждый в центре излучают угрозу.

— А что, на доктора Ван Дайн эта поебень не распространяется? У нее первой, между прочим, была та же хуйня.

— У руководителя проекта свои привилегии, — сегодня Хоуп Ван Дайн тоже не отличалась прекрасным настроением. Она была так сосредоточена перед перемещением, будто складывала и вычитала в уме семизначные цифры и при этом регулярно допускала в подсчетах ошибку. 

— Это охуенно утешает, — съязвила Валькирия. 

Наташа терпела ее уже двенадцать минут, и каждая минута растягивалась до бесконечности.

— Ты всегда так экспрессивно выражаешься?

— Выражалась, выражаюсь и не собираюсь прекращать.

— Спасибо за пояснения.

— Я могу быть хрононавигатором, — повторял в другом углу Скотт Лэнг. — Я видел всю эту катавасию с самого начала. Там же просто кнопку нажать! В конце концов, я — Человек-муравей, а не кто-то там. Почему вы всё время меня игнорируете?

Хоуп яростно пролистывала файлы программы, стыкуя последние детали. 

— Потому что кто-то должен остаться здесь, если у нас ничего не получится, чтобы пробовать снова, снова и снова! Скотт, прошу, веди протокол, пока я не пожалела, что взяла тебя лаборантом!

— То есть вы там победите Таноса или умрёте, а я должен всё это время оставаться здесь и переживать? Я же практически бесполезный экземпляр вымершего вида! Я не могу сидеть сложа руки!

— Если ты бесславно умрёшь, — произнесла Кэрол Денверс, которая обычно помалкивала и по-прежнему никогда не улыбалась, — никто даже не заметит, что вид вымер не сразу.

Эта женщина оставалась загадкой, и дело было не в молчаливости.

«Следи за Денверс, — попросила Мария Хилл, когда Валькирия выбыла из проекта. — Особенно когда дело дойдет до перчатки».

Наташа могла поклясться, что каждая Мстительница хоть раз задалась вопросом, почему именно Денверс?

Зачем она?

Кэрол Денверс, которая могла перенести на руках звездолёт массой в пять тысяч раз больше нее самой, прошивала вселенную, словно игла, и уничтожила звезду, — в подготовке к перемещению никак себя не проявляла. 

Экономила силы?

Это беспокоило, серьезно беспокоило.  
Сейчас всю мощь команды должна была воплощать Наташа с ее выносливостью и «улучшенными физическими характеристиками».

Плюс — появляется шанс присмотреть за Вандой.

Минус — возможно, придётся умереть.

Придется сдерживать натиск Таноса, чтобы у других была возможность не пасть смертью храбрых в первые несколько секунд.

Ya smogu, — сказала Наташа самой себе и снова прикрыла глаза. — Ya ochen mnogoe mogu.

Было слышно, как Небула нервно щелкает замками магнитных наручников, в которых Таноса можно будет передать суду.

Если она сама не захочет линчевать его, а ведь она захочет…

Кажется, в этом здании, где под толщей этажей и за баррикадами стен лежала перчатка бесконечности, часто менялся персонал. До тех пор пока весь не сменился роботизированным, потому что только механизмы — если они не такие, как Небула — не тревожатся и не испытывают гнева.

Неудивительно, что Пеппер чуть не сошла с ума в своей башне.

Наташа сомневалась, что стены хранилища Старка сдерживают перчатку, даже искореженную. Слишком сильным ей казался отпечаток личности последнего владельца.

Ей чудилось, что Камень Разума всё ещё принадлежит мёртвому титану и насмехается над ними, а перчатка сквозь время продолжает вести с ними игру галактического масштаба.

_Неизбежность,_ — Наташа вспомнила слово, которое, говорят, повторял Танос, и от воспоминания повеяло неприятным холодком.

— Теперь об устройстве браслета, — шикнув на всех, приступила к инструктажу Шури. — Здесь помещаются частицы Пима — две порции. И мы не теребим браслет без дела, чтобы их не потерять. Левая кнопка запускает перемещение. Вы нажимаете ее синхронно, все шестеро. Правая кнопка позволяет любой участнице переместить всех одним нажатием. Кнопка экстренная, не тянем к ней свои любопытные пальчики. У нее есть и автоматический режим, но не будем о грустном... Костюмы и браслеты вместе с вами — целостная система, способная перенести определенную массу в рассчитанную точку. Так что не тащим с собой посторонние предметы, новое оружие и несогласованные артефакты, мы всё равно вас просканируем перед запуском и увидим перевес. А перевес — это сбой работы и непредсказуемость.

— Команда может перейти на платформу, — недовольным голосом сообщил Скотт Лэнг.

Хоуп дала отмашку матери.

...Они встали, словно в хороводе, кругом.

Наташа видела напротив блаженное лицо Мантис, которая все больше и больше погружалась в себя. Казалось, ещё пара дней, и она окончательно уйдет в нирвану. 

Справа стояла Ванда, и костюм передавал все нюансы тепла, исходившего от неё.

Слева сосредоточенно молчала Денверс, будто уже готовилась к схватке.

Костюм казался Наташе воздушным, лишь браслет имел непривычный вес, и она то и дело посматривала на свои руки, чтобы убедиться — это та же самая материя, из которой сделан увесистый щит Стива. 

— Последнее испытание, — с ностальгической ноткой в голосе сообщила Хоуп. — Больше мы не можем тратить частицы Пима. Сейчас нас переместят на пять минут назад — на крышу здания. Там расположен циферблат, и мы сможем свериться. По истечении четырех минут и тридцати секунд мы должны спуститься сюда на лифте.

Поймав несколько вопросительных взглядов, Хоуп наконец позволила себе довольно улыбнуться, будто ей полегчало после долгой болезни:

— Чтобы мы смогли увидеть свои исчезающие спины — через окно вон в той стене — и убедиться, что всё удалось. На счёт «три». Раз, два, три…

У Наташи резко скрутило внутренности, как на спуске с горы, и так же резко отпустило. 

Ветер запутался в волосах и набросил их на глаза.

— Пятнадцать сорок две! — прокричала Небула.

Хоуп засекла время.

Четыре минуты и тридцать секунд до команды «Вперёд» тянулись, тянулись и тянулись.

Наташа завороженно смотрела, как у подножия башни Старка шевелились микроскопические машинки.

— Вперёд! — скомандовала Хоуп, и они бросились к лифту, погрузились в темноту мелькающих этажей и вот наконец преодолели небольшой участок коридора до утлого помещения, примыкающего к «полигону Ван Дайн».

Сквозь окно в противоположной стене Наташа увидела на платформе знакомые фигуры и своё сосредоточенное лицо.

Вздрогнула.

Ощутила, как пальцы Ванды коснулись ее руки, и мизинец ухватился за мизинец, крепко сжимая.

Наташе показалось, что повеяло мистикой и кто-то другой, неизвестный двойник, вторгшийся в ее жизнь, стоит на платформе за стеклом.

А потом фигуры исчезли, и вся команда по цепочке вышла в зал через потайную дверь. 

— Кэрол! — воскликнула Валькирия. — Да ты умеешь улыбаться!

Наташа обернулась.

Кэрол Денверс и впрямь улыбалась. 

Совсем чуть-чуть.

**10\. Максимофф**

С самого начала что-то пошло не так. 

Ванда взглянула на солнце над вакандийским лесом: было два часа дня. 

Сердце ее сжалось.

Ванда не смогла бы забыть этого мгновения.  
Она возвращалась сюда много, много раз.  
В это время, в эти два часа пополудни.

Безрезультатно.

Она знала, что в нескольких метрах от неё другая Ванда, прежняя, ничего не замечает от горя, и на нее нынешнюю нахлынула паника: они попали не туда и не тогда!

_У Таноса есть все Камни._

Приземлились они почти удачно — у него за спиной, и Ванда собралась за долю секунды.   
Прежний азарт — смогу или не смогу? — пробежал по предплечьям, разветвился в пальцах, вырвался на свободу, и всех их накрыла непроницаемая сфера, отрезав от времени и реальности.

Тор остался снаружи, в другом измерении, замерев в том мгновении, когда его секира прорубила золотой панцирь и неминуемо двигалась к сердцу титана.

Картина, знакомая до боли в напряженных суставах: _Танос медленно разворачивается_, — вновь ворвалась в сознание Ванды.

_Сейчас он щелкнет пальцами — успеть невозможно.  
... Неизбежность.  
Сколько раз это уже было?  
Много, много раз._

Ванду охватила нарастающая тревога.

Хилл и Дженет Ван Дайн твердили, что их надежда — слабое место Таноса, но пока Танос оборачивался, Ванда могла думать только об одном: _у него нет слабых мест_.

_У Таноса, собравшего перчатку, нет слабых мест_.

Небула, которая должна была установить контакт с Таносом первой, отчего-то упустила свою возможность.

Что-то отвлекло её.

Её, но не Таноса, который успел проникнуть в самую суть их замысла, осознал, отчего и зачем его выдернули в эту боковую петлю времени.

_И был очень зол_.

Долю секунды спустя Ванда поняла, что именно не так: Скотт Лэнг в костюме Человека-Муравья соскочил с плеча Хоуп и ринулся на титана, попутно помешав Наташе принять первый удар.

Камень Силы ослепительно сверкнул на солнце.

Скотт увеличился в полёте так быстро, что невозможно было уследить, но Танос оказался быстрее. 

Рябь перед глазами, хруст — и Скотт Лэнг, с неестественно вывернутой шеей упал на траву.

Мантис уже смотрела титану в глаза, и Ванда ощущала, как тянутся к нему флюиды покоя, утяжеляющие веки, затуманивающие сознание.

Но в перчатке засветился Камень Разума, отбрасывая блики на золотую броню, окрашенную кровью.

Танос расхохотался, и все они, по очереди, начали умирать.

Мантис попала в хватку его руки, и успела издать лёгкий писк прежде, чем он порвал ее пополам. Внутренности с мерзким всхлипом вывалились и испачкали доспех.

Ванда сморщилась от запаха и безнадёжности, которую увидела в её мертвых глазах. 

— Ты! Ты! — с придыханием захрипела Небула, наскакивая на Таноса. 

Она схватилась за перчатку, но гигантская рука встряхнула ее, как тряпку, и сжала череп.

— А, предательница дочь... — прогромыхал Танос.

Со скрежетом толстые пальцы прошлись по вискам Небулы, до мяса сдирая синюю кожу, лопнули металлические скобы, и ее голова, расколотая, как орех, издала хлопок.

Из-под пальцев Таноса поднялся черный дымок. 

Безвольное тело Небулы осело на землю. 

Он наступил на неё, и грудная клетка хрустнула под подошвой, смешавшей плоть, запчасти и траву.

— Вы тоже не помешаете мне, — снисходительно заверил Танос, молниеносно отбрасывая Кэрол Денверс, которая так и не проявила свою сказочную силу.  
Из ее развороченного живота торчал его огромный меч, похожий на тесак.

Хоуп умерла, перенастраивая навигатор, с неверием и досадой на лице. Тем же мечом Танос снёс ей голову.

А следом под ноги Ванды, с переломанным позвоночником, рухнула Наташа. Проклятое небо Ваканды блеснуло в глазах вместе с последним живым испугом, рыжие волосы слиплись и потемнели. Струйка крови побежала из угла рта к подбородку.

Ванда бросила плести ткань искажённой реальности, мотыльком заметалась вокруг Таноса, обманывая и уходя от удара.  
Отчаяние и ярость клокотали в ней, собираясь в огненную сеть между ладонями. 

Древняя женщина из Камар-таджа заблуждалась: не стоило отказываться от Камня Времени. Двигаясь по линии жизни вперёд, а не назад, Ванда встретила лишь смерть и неизбежность.

_И никого не уберегла.  
Снова никого не уберегла.  
Могла только отомстить._

Огненной сети нужно было набраться мощи для смертоносного выпада. 

— Ну и где ты? — беззвучно крикнул Танос, где-то изнутри Ванды, будто обосновался у нее в голове. Это Камень Реальности принялся за дело. — Тебе не спрятаться от меня! Я знаю каждый твой шаг.

В пальцах Ванды пылал огонь.

Сотканное искажение медленно расползалось у нее за спиной, но в руках собирался вихрь энергии. Ей казалось, весь гнев этого мира скопился внутри нее, чтобы прорваться и впиться в Таноса.

— Ты отнял у меня всё! — крикнула она, замахиваясь, чтобы связать безумного титана во времени, в пространстве и внутри сознания, а затем разорвать в клочья.

— Я даже не знаю, кто ты, — Танос отступил назад, чтобы рассмотреть её, и вскинул левую — в перчатке — руку.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты знал, — усмехнулась Ванда, петляя вправо и влево и выпуская потоки огня на свободу. — Просто сдохни!

Но огонь, столкнувшись с золотом перчатки, погас, а в ответ каждую клеточку тела Ванды охватила мелкая разрушительная дрожь.

На нее опустилось понимание всей бессмысленности и самонадеянности их задачи, всей ничтожности и убогости их самих, решивших сравниться с первоосновами вселенной, Камнями Бесконечности.

Боль вонзилась в глаза и промчалась по лопаткам, раздробила копчик, колени, локти и пятки, окончилась в пальцах, которыми невозможно было пошевелить.

Затылок ударился о твердую поверхность и тело скрутила новая порция дрожи.

Сквозь слезы Ванда видела, как неизбежно поднимается над головой рука Таноса с вспухшими венами.

Как сближаются золотые пальцы.

А потом она умерла.

**11\. Денверс**

_В извечном Ничто до сотворения Вселенной обитало существо.  
Её рождение, гибель и возвращение были неизбежны для существования этого мира.  
Мы называем её Немезис, потому что лишь она может судить, чему быть, а чему не быть._

Голос взялся из ниоткуда.

Он зазвучал в голове Кэрол, отдаваясь в висках.  
Слипшиеся веки с трудом приоткрылись, и сквозь них сочился теплый свет заката. 

Кэрол приподнялась на локтях над мёрзлой твердью незнакомой земли и поползла на этот свет.

Глаза постепенно привыкали к сумеркам.

Впереди слышался тревожный плеск моря. 

Ей мерещился маяк, подающий сигнал: иди, иди сюда...

_Материальная сущность Немезис разделилась на семь частей. Шесть из них, разбросанные Большим Взрывом по Вселенной, воплотили основы этого мира: Пространство, Время, Реальность, Силу, Разум и Душу._

Руки и ноги постепенно избавлялись от окоченения, тепло расходилось по телу, и Кэрол ощущала, что может встать.

Она попыталась подняться во весь рост и пошатнулась.

Затем уверенно выпрямилась, улавливая, как сила наполняет её, и сделала шаг, затем другой, третий.

Походке вернулась былая упругость.

Кэрол потянулась, как после долгого сна без движения.

Сквозь плечи и бедра промчались искорки покалывания, сменились чувством, что через кровь, кости, мускулы и кожу идёт поток силы, будто она, Кэрол Денверс, капитан Марвел, была призмой, поймавшей один луч и расщепившей свет на спектр.

Она побежала, и ноги легко пружинили по неровности земли, отбрасывая камушки, песок и снежную корку.

Руки наливались знакомой тяжестью — это сила концентрировалась в них и рвалась на свободу. Это была сила Марвел, это была сила взорвавшейся звёзды, это была сила всех сил, которой Кэрол раньше не знала. 

Она бежала к воде неизвестного океана, к рыжей каемке заката, она была так сильна, что могла сотрясти избравшую её вселенную до основания.

_Многие пытались сравниться с Немезис и собрать шесть частей воедино, чтобы получить власть над мировым устройством.   
В своей гордыне они полагали, что управляют природой вещей, а не природа вещей управляет ими.  
Они создавали мощнейшие артефакты, чтобы подчинить себе шесть аспектов бытия…_

Оступившись, Кэрол упала на оба колена и рассмеялась от восторга.

В этом ощущении не хватало одной, мелкой, но очень важной детали.

Кэрол _знала_, что найдет её — для этого она очутилась здесь.

Она протянула руку к земле и отыскала то, что нужно: кристально-прозрачный шар, отражающий перевернутый мир, легко вкатился ей на ладонь.

_...Позабыв о том, что есть седьмой, Эго, недоступный для живых существ.  
… Позабыв о том, что, собравшись вместе, шесть будут стремиться найти седьмой и соединиться с ним.  
...Позабыв и о том, что только создательница вселенной имеет власть перекраивать ее на свое усмотрение._

И Кэрол _поняла_, что нужно делать — как будто была создана для этого.

**12\. Эпилог**

Вряд ли промелькнуло больше секунды.

Стена искаженной реальности, созданная Вандой Максимофф, всё ещё разрушалась, но за ней мир замер, прежде, чем рассыпаться пеплом. 

Кэрол осмотрела раскалённую перчатку, вспомнила отчёты и исследования Дженет Ван Дайн: какой нашли перчатку, какой восстановили, какой поместили в хранилище.

_Не сейчас и не здесь._

Она наклонилась и легко вынула Камень Времени из паза.

Кэрол обошла погибших, заботливо касаясь тел руками, сквозь которые сочилась новая сила, готовая менять мир. Исчезли раны, срослись оторванные конечности и раздробленные кости. Казалось, убитые прикорнули на миг после утомительного боя.

Она нажала кнопку на костюме Скотта Лэнга, уменьшая его до крупинки на своей ладони — мелкой и легкой, как надоедливая пушинка, способная затеряться в носоглотке и лишить права участия в эксперименте. 

Коснулась правой кнопки на браслете.

Ощутила ногами твердость платформы в «полигоне Ван Дайн» и лёгкое покачивание: это приземлились тела Мстительниц. 

— Всё кончено? — услышала Кэрол. — Вы живы... вы победили?

Она покачала головой. Обвела собравшихся взглядом: побледневшая Дженет Ван Дайн, Пеппер Поттс, которая в очередной раз хоронила свои надежды, Шури, такая довольная своей работой и не желавшая разочароваться, настороженная Валькирия и Мария Хилл, сохраняющая свою бесстрастность.

— Они живы? — крикнула Дженет Ван Дайн, пытаясь взобраться на платформу. — Кто-нибудь ещё остался в живых? Почему вы задержались? Почему живы именно вы? Почему?

— Я попробую рассказать вам, но не сейчас, — Кэрол Денверс ласково взяла её за плечи и вновь поставила на пол, а сама перемахнула через поручень. — Сейчас у меня есть очень важное дело. 

— Что с Таносом? — Мария Хилл шагнула вперёд. Ее рука потянулась к табельному пистолету на поясе.

Кэрол приблизилась, подняв руки. 

— Танос щёлкнул пальцами и рассыпался в прах. Прошлое не изменилось. Прошлое таково, что оно не изменится. Прошлое, как и будущее — неизбежно. Я попрошу вас…

— Почему вы так странно смотрите на меня? — спросила Пеппер Поттс.

— Я попрошу вас открыть хранилище и позволить мне взять в руки перчатку.

— Я бы предпочла сначала услышать объяснения, — Мария Хилл преградила ей дорогу. — Если я их не получу, вы не сможете покинуть это помещение. 

— Я открою.

Голос Пеппер Поттс гулко разнёсся по залу. 

Кэрол улыбнулась ей. 

Где-то в глубине души летчица Кэрол Денверс, женщина с Земли, ещё сомневалась, но капитан Марвел, соприкоснувшаяся со звёздами, точно знала:_ она откроет. Это неизбежно._

— Стойте! — Мария Хилл прицелилась.

Кэрол ощутила, что пуля готова вырваться из ствола и вонзиться ей в переносицу.

Позади нее Дженет Ван Дайн, всхлипывая, цеплялась за поручень платформы, чтобы не упасть.

_Мне очень жаль_, — подумала Кэрол. — _Но я сделала так, как вы просили, быстро и тщательно подчистила следы_. 

— Я открою хранилище, — повторила Пеппер Поттс. — Я... почему-то вам верю.

— Остановитесь, мисс Поттс, — произнесла Мария Хилл, — никому не стоит верить просто так.

— Ну, кому-то всё-таки стоит, — Валькирия тоже извлекла оружие, похожее на пистолет, и его дуло оказалось в опасной близости от уха Хилл. 

_Плоховато у нас с досмотром перед перемещениями_, — подумала Кэрол.

— Давайте разнесем это ебаное хранилище и этого золотого идола с кучей камней, которому мы принесли в жертву свою команду. Если она знает, как это сделать, я ей помогу.

— Вы сошли с ума, — Мария Хилл опустила оружие и обернулась к Валькирии. — И вы. У нас могут быть и другие попытки. На войне неизбежны потери. А мы всё ещё на войне.

— Нет, — терпеливо сказала Кэрол и бросила взгляд на свои руки, которым не терпелось выправить сломанное. — Война, о которой вы говорите, — в прошлом.

— Ведите ее, мисс Поттс, — потребовала Валькирия, — и нас. Ты же не оставишь нас здесь?

— Это опасно, — сказала Кэрол. 

— Я всё равно пойду, — Валькирия выдернула пистолет из рук Хилл и засунула себе за пояс, затем забрала пульт от сигнализации и рацию. — Я устала постоянно кого-то терять и ждать, что кто-то новый принесет очередной охуительный план по спасению мира и остатков моих людей. Я хочу посмотреть, что сделаешь ты. Тебе прямо-таки хочется верить. И насрать на опасность. 

— Что вы хотите сделать? — забеспокоилась Шури.

— Вы сошли с ума, — повторила Мария Хилл.

— Пойдёмте, — сказала Пеппер.

Они спустились на много этажей вниз, в подвальную часть, вросшую в землю, подобно корням. 

Заглохли телефоны и часы, лишь рация на поясе у Валькирии слегка похрипывала. 

Роботизированный персонал не встретился им на пути.

Здесь царило безмолвие, словно в хорошо освещённом и оснащенном могильнике.

_Близко, близко, очень близко…  
Неизбежно._

Кэрол слушала свои шаги, и в такт им приходили мысли — неприятные, жестокие, непривычные. Они могли родиться в холодных глубинах космоса, а не внутри её слегка самонадеянной, слегка несдержанной, но по-человечески простой натуры.

_Жизнь состоит из вереницы следствий, и вереница упирается в Бесконечность.  
Можно стереть из истории темные пятна, отменить всё, что произошло, вычеркнуть существование Таноса, и не будет страданий, не будет несправедливости...  
...Не будет?_

Затем свет погас — остались лишь красные мигалки аварийного освещения.

— Шури, — расхохоталась Валькирия, — вырубила электричество. Я вас поздравляю, дамы, мы в автоматизированном гробу и крышку заело!

Пеппер Поттс невозмутимо дошла до конца коридора, где даже в окружающем их мраке угольно-черная дверь зияла словно ход в пещеру, и достала обычный металлический ключ. 

— Прошу вас, капитан.

Дверь со скрипом отъехала в сторону, и всех поглотила непроглядная тьма. 

Далеко впереди, в самом сердце тьмы, под прозрачным колпаком светилась золотая перчатка. 

_Ещё ближе...  
Нужно ли менять этот мир?  
Сталкивать людей с новыми страданиями, обесценивать их новую жизнь, вносить в неё новый хаос...  
Вернуть младенцев в утробу матерей, солдат — на поле боя, умерших — живым, которые их похоронили...  
Отобрать работу и еду, чтобы разделить ее между всеми и породить новых обездоленных...  
Обрушить на всех то, к чему они не могут быть готовы, и получить новые катаклизмы…  
Мир приобрел опыт, равного которому нет.  
Если оставить все как есть, хуже не будет._

Кэрол вспомнилось лицо Марии перед прощанием у аэропорта. В нем не было страданий, а были умиротворение и сила.

— Вашу ж мать, в Асгардском хранилище точно такая же…

— Находиться здесь опасно, — повторила Кэрол, завороженно наблюдая за игрой цветных бликов на лице Пеппер, на котором страдание навсегда оставило свой след. — Камни — источник гамма-излучения, а его воздействие на организм до конца не изучено…

Валькирия скрестила на груди руки и не двинулась с места. 

Пеппер пожала плечами: 

— Теперь его можно изучать по мне. Я больше ничего не боюсь. Эта вещь не должна быть на Земле, и я вижу, что вы это понимаете. Этой вещи вообще не должно было быть.

— Тогда отдайте мне последний ключ и выйдите из помещения.

Кэрол сняла замки с прозрачного купола и коснулась неземного металла, теплого, словно совсем недавно его сняли с чужой руки. Волна звёздной энергии прошла сквозь нее, перестраивая ионы, сшивая прорехи, восстанавливая связи. Трещины и выбоины поплыли в холодном воздухе, меняя очертания.

Перчатка, гладкая и цельная, будто смотрела на неё, будто сама просила её надеть, и Кэрол надела.

Камни, оторвавшись от своего золотого ложа, взвились в воздух, превратились в шесть сверкающих сфер. Их лучи потянулись к Кэрол и опутали тонкой паутиной ослепительного света.

_В мире более нескольких секстиллионов существ, которые можно назвать живыми.  
Не все из них способны испытывать страдания, рефлексировать и совершать осмысленные поступки, но каждое по-своему ценно._

_В мире есть квинтиллионы биоценозов, которые не смогли адаптироваться, и бесчисленное количество перспектив развития, которые исказились._

_В мире угасли триллионы войн, убийств и разрушений, которые возобновятся._

_Мир невозможно сделать совершенным и безопасным._

_Мир невозможно сделать более правильным, чем он уже стал._

Кэрол широко распахнула глаза, в которых отразилась Вселенная, словно она, Кэрол Денверс, сумела поглотить её.

_Я сама неизбежность_, — так ведь говорил Танос?

Ей казалось, что она только что распалась на атомы и собралась заново.   
Свет вокруг вспыхнул и погас, а пустая перчатка со скрежетом упала на пол.

_Половина живых существ этого мира лишилась возможности влачить свое отдельное, незначительное существование. У них отняли право быть, и конца света не случилось. _

_Но справедливо ли смириться с тем, что с миром уже сотворили, когда имеешь возможность вмешаться?_

_Ведь хирург вправляет неправильно сросшийся перелом, с которым вполне можно жить…_

_Ведь механик вставляет на место нужную деталь вместо той, что подвернулась и случайно подошла... _

Пеппер Поттс жадно смотрела на нее глазами всех землян, которые понимали, что такое неизбежность, но издревле надеялись на чудо.

— Я не могу сделать этот мир совершенным, — печально сказала Кэрол Денверс, стоя над бесполезным куском металла, и ей казалось, обращается она к замершей в ожидании Вселенной, детищу Немезис, которая однажды нашла её у двойной звёзды. — Я всего лишь человек.

Человек всю жизнь сопротивляется неизбежности. — подумала она. Эти мысли принадлежали только ей и не были навеяны извне. — Недальновидно и эгоистично, а потом расхлёбывает последствия. И я готова расхлебывать их, если мне доверена такая сила. Но я человек. Мои мысли человеческие. И поступки тоже... И потому я хочу, чтобы все, кого убил Танос, были живы и в разумной безопасности. 

Невероятно долгое время, которое нечем было измерить, ничего не происходило.

А потом в подземном хранилище постепенно зажёгся свет. 

Он ослепил Кэрол.

Из рации в руках Валькирии раздался голос. 

— Прием, — произнес он. — Это агент Романофф. Если вы живы, капитан... Если кто-то из вас троих жив... Вы нужны нам. Мстительницы... общий сбор!


End file.
